Familiar Changes
by Lunar Skky
Summary: Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin are best friends, the only thing wrong with their friendship came in the form of two persons: Rubin Malfoy and Minette St. Cloud, however they face much more challenges on the road to adulthood. plz r&r. my 1st fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

Familiar Changes

Summary

Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin are best friends, they have been since birth, and their friendship is one which everyone aspires to have in their lifetime. The only thing wrong with their friendship came in the form of two persons: Rubin Malfoy and Minette St. Cloud, their significant others. Will they be able to look beyond the disgruntled mumblings of their partners to save their friendship or will they have to make a choice, and if so which will they choose? Unfortunately for this pair that is not the only trial they must face on the road to adulthood.

Chapter 1

Victoire Weasley was on her way up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts class in the Dungeons. She despised that class with a passion. Her entire family, in-laws included, was extremely proficient at Defense Against the Dark Arts but she on the other hand was struggling just to get by. She couldn't wait for the year to be over; she saw no reason for her to even do the class in the first place. No major dark attempts have been made since the attempted wizard coup when she was in her first year, six years ago. A group of ambitious wizards had tried to over through the Ministry because they were dissatisfied with all the freedoms which were being given to 'non- Pure Bloods' but they had failed miserably and were now paying the price of a lifetime sentence at Azkaban. Besides, her Uncles Harry and Ron were adept enough at their jobs in the Auror Office for her to not have a care in the world where dark magic was concerned. Since their complete defeat of the coup no other wizard had had enough courage to go up against them and as a result the Wizarding World was experiencing the longest period of calm since the end of the Second Wizard War. What she didn't know however was that that calm would be jeopardized in the very near future and her knowledge of Defense Against the Dark Arts would not only be necessary but a matter of life and death.

_Ugh. Muggle Studies. Really? Who does this class outside of the castle? Besides, with my 'adopted' family I didn't really need to learn about Muggles in a classroom when they were a walking Encyclopedia for Muggle History. Hermoine and Harry grew up in the Muggle World for crying out loud._

These were the frustrated thoughts of none other than Teddy Lupin as he left Professor Selecia Richmond's office, his teacher for Muggle Studies at Hogwarts. Just as he turned the corner he ran into his best friend Victoire rounding another corner.

"Victoire darling! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes…" he shouted to her, hoping she wouldn't hear the defeat in his voice but of course Victoire missed nothing when it came to Teddy.

"What's wrong Teddy?" she laughed in response to his eager greeting. She knew him well enough to know that when he called her 'Darling' he was upset about something. She wondered, only briefly, if he and Minette had had another argument. They had been doing that a lot lately, and it was always over the most trivial things. The last time it was about the fact that he didn't meet her at the library after her free period. '_If they kept that up,' _she thought _'they wouldn't last till the end of the year.' _She shook her head and stood to wait for him to catch up to her.

Teddy laughed knowing she had seen right through him again, and, just as he got to where she stood waiting for him, he responded "Oh it's nothing. Richmond's on my arse again is all. Says if I don't start bucking up he's gonna have to talk to McGonagall about me…like she'll do anything anyway." While he acted rather nonchalant about it inside he was sending silent prayers hoping it would not get to that because whatever McGonagall did to him would be nothing in comparison to what his Grandma would do.

"Lupin be serious! You know your Grandma, and Harry, won't be happy if you don't at least pass Muggle Studies. I mean, why the hell did you even choose it if you knew you didn't like it anyway?" She could not understand his desire to torture himself with a class he had no interest in, however, if she were to be honest with herself, that was exactly what she was doing with Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she was in no mood to be honest with herself.

"Vic, you know why…" and with that the topic was closed, neither wanted to remember.

Their family's history was one plagued with death and all in the name of equal rights for Muggles, Muggle borns and Wizards alike. In doing Muggle Studies Teddy felt as though he was paying homage to his parents and all the others who had died for the cause. For that he would suffer the next few months gladly, so that their death would not have been in vain. Losses during the First and Second Wizarding Wars were high. Harry had lost his parents just as Teddy had so many years later. So many others who were close to Harry and the Weasley family had died fighting against the aggressions of power hungry, supremist fanatics which left them and the generations to follow feeling a little battle wary and searching for a way to make amends.

They continued on to Potions in silence where they assumed their seats next to Rubin Malfoy and Minette St. Cloud. Rubin was Draco Malfoy's son and had been dating Victoire, a Weasley for nearly two years and not once, in all that time has he mentioned this fact to his father. He knew for a fact that if he were to tell him or his grandparents they would immediately disown him or worse. Minette came to Hogwarts when her parents were transferred to the London branch of the Department of Wizarding Law Enforcement, that was three years ago. She still yearned to be home but she knew that if she were to return to the United States she would have to leave Teddy behind. They never discussed it but she knew that he had no desire to leave his family behind and he had always said how much he loved London. She didn't have the heart to ask him to leave it all behind for him because she herself was unsure whether or not, if the roles were reversed, she could abandon everything for him in the name of love.

"Malfoy."

"Lupin."

The boys greeted each other, with slight animosity in their tone. Teddy didn't like Rubin Malfoy for the simple fact that, relatives aside, he didn't believe him to be good enough for his Victoire. He had known Victoire since she was born. Heck he even walked down the aisle with her, albeit when he was three, and she was two, at Harry and Ginny's wedding, but still. He felt she deserved the world and that 'Malfoy boy', as he commonly referred to Rubin, only promised to give her a piece of it. In fact he couldn't even promise her the acceptance of his family of her relationship; he couldn't even invite her to his family gatherings for fear of insults which may be hurled her way, or worse. Rubin on the other hand felt threatened by the relationship Teddy had with his girlfriend, but if he was to look beyond that he knew that Teddy was a good man, but his jealousy and pride would never let him admit that. He knew that Teddy was only seeking her best interest and what man can begrudge another for looking out for the love of his life, but Rubin felt there was more to it than that and so refused to accept the close nature of the friendship.

"Hey baby! How was Astronomy with Firenze?" Victoire asked in an effort to break Rubin out of his stare down with Teddy. She knew they didn't like each other but she was determined that they would have to eventually if for no other reason than the other was a part of her life. Rubin shrugged non-commitally and turned to the front of the class where Lucia Snape was setting up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Rubin shrugged non-commitally and turned to the front of the class where Lucia Snape was setting up._

Lucia Snape had turned up on Hogwarts' doorstep, not two months after the end of the attempted coup. Everyone had been shocked silent when they had heard her name and she had confirmed their silent suppositions about her uncanny resemblance to the late Severus Snape, by stating rather unceremoniously, that she was his half sister. No one knew of her existence and that pleased her just the same. She stood at the front of the class watching the approach of her star pupils which quickly turned tense, as was the custom whenever Lupin and Malfoy were put in the same room, more so whenever Victoire was there. Seeing that it was being quelled by Ms. Weasely, she called the class to attention.

"Alright class! Today we begin with…"

Victoire and Teddy left Potions in a much better mood than when they entered; Rubin and Minette on the other hand were both fuming each for their own reason. Victoire and Rubin walked ahead of Teddy so they couldn't hear the argument that was brewing behind them.

"Why do you always have to start arguments with him _Theodore?_" She said his name in such a way that let him know that she was really mad at him. He didn't know why this argument had come up, again, but he knew it never ended well when it did. She continued to whisper angrily at him "you know he loves her and you're just going to have to accept the fact that he's here to stay! I mean, do you think I like hanging out with _her?_ No! But I do because I love you Teddy baby."

"Don't you start Minette! He only says he loves her…I know for a fact it's just a plot to…well, it's just a plot okay. And why don't you like her? She likes you!"

"Please! She _does not _like me! She just pretends for your sake, just as I do, and I think you should do the same for her!"

"Minny! Really! How can you say such a thing? Vic is very genuine and she really does like you. She thinks you're a wonderful person. But he…ugh! I have no words!"

"Whatever! But if you can get all possessive over her it makes me wonder…"

"Wonder what?" He was beginning to lose his patience now. What was she insinuating? What was going through that crazy head of hers? "Are you jealous? Just like he is? I really expected more from you!" his voice was rising in pitch but he didn't care, he was really beginning to second guess his love of her vivid imagination because now it was doing nothing but undermining their relationship. As he said those words he saw her flinch and he knew that that was what the real issue was. She was jealous of Victoire. Her inferiority complex had begun to rear its ugly head once more.

"Don't you dare drop the 'I thought more of you' line on me, you bastard! You know it's a very legitimate worry! You two are always spending time together, and when you're not you are always going on about her! Besides, who knows what the hell goes on in that bloody Common Room when the night comes!"

Teddy had had enough and, although he knew he would regret it later, he said exactly what he felt at that moment.

"Minette St. Cloud, you are an insecure, delusional little girl! When you learn to be more rational and know that you can and _must _trust me, then give me a call!" and with that he stormed off to the one place he knew he could find calm and let it wash over him. He needed to purge himself of such vile thoughts because to think and act in such a way was not the Teddy Lupin he was nor was it the Teddy he wanted to be. Minette was left stunned in his wake feeling utterly foolish and embarrassed. She knew that she had made a fatal mistake but she also knew that she could no longer hide her true feelings and so she had let herself say the words that had caused Teddy to walk out on her.

By this time most of the corridor was aware of the very public argument, including its subjects, Rubin and Victoire. Victoire watched as Teddy dug himself into a hole she wasn't sure he could ever get out of, nor was she sure that she even wanted him to get out of it in the first place. In all honesty she disliked everything about Minette. She believed her to be a proud, conceited, superficial and pretensive bitch who did nothing but try to undermine Teddy and Victoire's relationship. However she knew her best friend would suffer due to the fight so she rushed off to find him, knowing all too well that that would only cause a fight to erupt between Rubin and herself. She did not really care because she needed to comfort her best friend, her Teddy. After all he's been there for her since day one, especially after the incident, and if she didn't go to him in his time of need what kind of friend, or person, would she be?

Her mind involuntarily went back to that dark night when Teddy had been her savior against her then very temperamental boyfriend Marcus Valo who had tried to hit her. If not for Teddy she would have been badly beaten until she was black and blue. It was a silly argument over her hairstyle which had sent Marcus over the edge which he was always precariously perched upon. He felt that her hairstyle, coupled with her dress robes, would warrant too much male attention. When she had refused to change either, stating that it was an event for the adults and therefore she would be of little consequence to them, he had gripped her arms tightly and shoved her against her bedroom wall at Shell Cottage. Luckily for her Teddy was never far off. Teddy had come over to change there and had heard the commotion. He flew into the room and immediately flung Marcus across the room away from Victoire and began pummeling him mercilessly. At that point her father came into the room and broke the boys up. When he heard what had happened he immediately sent a patronus to Marcus' parents telling them of his atrocious behaviour. After that was taken care Teddy came to Victoire's side to make sure she was okay and he vowed that he would never let anything like that happen to her again.

She broke out of her reverie when she got to the Common Room. Teddy was nowhere to be seen. She immediately knew where he was…under the tree by the lake, looking out to the Forbidden Forest. That was the one place she knew that he felt at peace, aside from home of course.

When she got there she saw him skipping pebbles, causing ripples on its otherwise serene surface.

"Teddy –Bear… wanna talk about it?"

"You always know how to make me smile don't you? How'd you find me this time?" he chuckled.

"You come here _every _time you get angry because the water calms you, and the Forest reminds you of who you are. Sweetie I've known you longer than I've known myself, don't think that I will _always_ find you?"

"True…so you heard what happened back there huh?"

"Me and about fifty other people…"

"It's just…" he sighed. He did not know how to tell her that he was glad that he had argued with Minette. She was beginning to smother him and he could see no way out of the situation without hurting her immensely. He knew she did not deserve that however, but the problem was that he had no other choice; she would be hurt either way.

"Honestly I'm glad that I know now how she really feels, about you, about me, about… us" and he gestured between Victoire and himself.

"Teddy hunnie, I know that you feel hurt…and betrayed right now, but what do you hope the outcome to be? Is it over between you two for good or are you hoping she realizes what's at risk?" Victoire needed to know, so she can know how to approach the situation and help in the aftermath.

"I don't know…I honestly don't know Vic…"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Honestly I'm glad that I know now how she really feels, about you, about me, about… us" and he gestured between Victoire and himself._

_"Teddy hunnie, I know that you feel hurt…and betrayed right now, but what do you hope the outcome to be? Is it over between you two for good or are you hoping she realizes what's at risk?" Victoire_

_ needed to know, so she can know how to approach the situation and help in the aftermath._

_"I don't know…I honestly don't know Vic…"_

* * *

The next day met Victoire ad Teddy in the Gryffindor Common Room picking up right where they had left off last night. During the night Teddy had finally admitted to Victoire, and to himself, that

he wanted nothing more to do with his relationship with Minette. After he decided that, his heart had felt as though it was released from a twenty year term at Azkaban.

They then went on to talk about letting Minette know that he was finished trying to appease her; it was over. There was no turning back for him at this point. She had had her chance with him

but her constant inferiority complex was too much for him. They had both agreed that Minette needed to be let down easily due to her sensitive nature. Any other way would have caused

irreparable damage to her psyche; Teddy did not need that on his conscience.

The conversation quickly progressed to what the argument had been about in the first place. He told her that Minette felt that he was unjustified in his dislike of Rubin. He told her then of how

quickly the argument had shifted focus and become centered around Minette's jealousy and dislike of Victoire, which he had felt was unwarranted. It was his urge to defend her which caused

things to careen out of control with Minette. Now as he thought back he had other realizations which he was not yet ready to put into words, let alone voice aloud to Victoire. Could he really be

in love with her? He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head and returned to the matter at hand.

As Teddy spoke, Victoire listened, her head spinning with her own realizations. One: Minette had been right, she didn't like the girl; Two: Teddy accepting, or pretending to accept, Rubin would

make her happy but she knew that he would be Teddy if he wasn't honest; Three: she wasn't sure of how he felt about Teddy's urge to vet her boyfriends and decide whether or not _he_ believed

they were good enough for her; and Four: she had begun to like how he referred to her as "_his"_ Victoire.

_Odd. He's called me that before, but I've never felt that fluttering in my stomach as he said it before…hmmm. What does that mean? Oh well, it's not like I don't refer to him as "my Teddy" in my head all the time._

_What did he just say? Shit, I need to pay attention…_

"Earth to Victoire!" Teddy shouted, waving his hands in front of her face. When he was satisfied that he had finally gotten her full attention he asked "What were you thinking about?"

Victoire felt her face grow hot with embarrassment at him catching her daydreaming while he was talking to her. All she could think was that if he were to know what she was thinking about he

would call her a silly girl and laugh at her. She couldn't afford to let him know, so instead she said

"Nothing…you were just boring me to death that's all" and laughed. He knew she meant nothing by it so he laughed with her. They then made their way down to breakfast before the weekend

trip to Hogsmeade. Teddy was beginning to dread that trip since he knew that while there he would have to talk to Minette about everything he had worked through with Victoire.

"What are you trying to say? You…you don't want me anymore? You don't want to make this work?" Minette asked Teddy while sitting at a secluded booth at the back of the Hog's Head.

Panic was beginning to set in. She had so much vested in her relationship with Teddy. Hell she had her next five years with him planned. They were to be married with a beautiful baby girl and

another on the way. However it seemed that dream was in jeopardy but she knew it had to end someday. It was all too good to be true, he was too good for her and she had always known it.

It was a shame that he had realized it too but fortunate that it was before they had made a binding commitment.

"Minette, you know that I will always care for you…but that argument yesterday just opened up my eyes to so many things. Mainly it helped me see that I don't love you anymore. It's been a

wonderful three years but it's always been overshadowed by your insecurity and jealousy. I'm just tired Minny, tired of having to justify and apologize for my relationship with Vic. I can't do it

anymore-" but before he could say anything more he was interrupted by Minette's frantic pleadings.

"I can change. Please, give me another chance." She knew she'd said that before but she hoped that this time would be different, that he would give her another chance and that she would be

able to change, for him, for them.

"Minny, there comes a point when I have to realize that if I continue waiting for you to change and giving you chance upon chance, I'll never really be doing anything other than waiting and

hoping. What kind of life is that?"

He could see it in her face that she knew he was right, that the relationship had met its point of absolution.

She sighed, "You're right... So this is it huh? I knew it was coming but I didn't know it would have been so soon. Take care of yourself okay?" and with that she left, her heart was broken

because her one dream was now lost to her, but she could no longer deny the truth. It was over and would never have lasted anyway.

Just like that Minette was out of Teddy's life with little more than a single plead to reconsider. Teddy was shocked that she had accepted it so completely and so quickly. But he wouldn't have

had it any other way, a clean break was always best. What neither party had known was that while they were having a conversation about the end of their relationship someone was observing

them quietly out of the corner of the bar.

'_This is just perfect. She'll want to help now because that bumbling idiot has broken her heart. This is going to make it so easy to put my plans into action, and a lot sooner than I'd have ever thought_

_ possible too!' _the mysterious figure thought maniacally.

Victoire knew that right now her best friend was probably breaking Minette's heart and she wished she could do something to help them both make this as clean and painless as possible.

Although she despised Minette, she too had been on the receiving end of a break up and it wasn't easy to deal with so, she hoped that at least Minette would have some support to deal with it

all. Little did she know that Minette would indeed be offered some help but it would possibly be to the detriment of Teddy and herself, as well as their families, in the very near future. They were

all, unfortunately, blissfully ignorant of the eminent danger ahead.

* * *

She was to meet up with Teddy at the Hog's Head in half an hour so she slowly made her way there. When she got there she saw him nursing a butterbeer.

"Hey you!" he called out when he saw her, a warm smile spread involuntarily across his face. He thought nothing of it however because he was always genuinely happy to see her so this

sudden burst of joy that he was experiencing was nothing out of the ordinary. At least that is what he tried to convince himself. Victoire immediately made her way to his side, her heart pumping

out an irregular rhythm, something that had never happened before, especially not with Teddy.

As she sat Teddy told her that the break-up went better than he could have hoped. Just then Rubin joined them and, although neither boy liked the other, it was a fairly laid back evening.

Eventually Teddy decided it was time for him to leave and Victoire and Rubin were left in the secluded booth by themselves. Whenever Teddy wasn't around, Rubin would become very physical,

pushing himself on Victoire. She would always have to stop him before things would get too far. She wondered why she put up with it but then she looked at him and remembered, he was

bloody hot, in the stereotypical blond hair, blue eyed way. She was thankful however that this time, instead of trying to seduce her, Rubin chose to have an actual conversation. He started off by

asking her about the argument Minette and Teddy had had. When she started to explain that it was centered around the two of them rather than about any transgressions by either Minette or

Teddy, Rubin became very cold. He spat out that he agreed with Minette's argument that the relationship she shared with Teddy was unhealthy and a cause for concern. Victoire could not

understand why Rubin would feel that way knowing that she loved him beyond words. As she was about to tell him as much he said

"I know what you're going to say and I do trust you. I love you too but I just feel that sometimes the two of you are just fighting the inevitable and I'm standing in the way of destiny. I mean,

you value his opinion and feelings above my own…you won't even have sex with me because he doesn't approve for Merlin's sake!"

That hurt Victoire more than he knew.

_How could he say such a thing? I don't think that Teddy has more value than Rubin. I mean he _is_ my best friend so of course I would seek his advice. And what the hell does he mean by 'fighting the inevitable' anyway?_

Later that night Victoire was restlessly turning in her bed, unable to get Rubin's words out of her head long enough to get some sleep. Nor could she forget his face when he had told her that

she was in love with her best friend and vice versa. _Of course_ she loved her best friend. They grew up together for crying out loud, but was she _in_ love with him? It was this point which had kept

nagging at her throughout her futile search for rest that night, but it was not the only one. Her heart had told her yes, she was indeed in love with Teddy, but her head refused to let her accept

it. This war continued to wage into the wee hours of the morning, even as she got up to start a new day.

The following day Victoire met up with Rubin to continue the conversation of the day before with a great level of trepidation. They had left the Hog's Head just before closing and went their

separate ways in order to get ready for dinner.

"Baby, I hate to do this to you but you're gonna have to choose. I mean it's obvious that I can't get along with him, nor him with me, so it's us or him…" those were the words he had left her

with; the words that had resonated in her mind causing her to lose sleep. She was finally ready to address them and as she met up with him to continue where they had left off. She knew her

decision would cause pain but she knew it had to be done.

* * *

He had given her a lot to think about and he continued to do so as the conversation was resumed.

She turned to him and said, rather simply "you are the man I love. He is my best friend and will continue to be but I understand that to make this work I need to at least cut down on the time I

spend with Teddy. Do you think that that is an acceptable compromise? Because that's the best I can promise you right now…I-"

But Rubin didn't let her finish, instead he cut her off with a kiss more passionate and revealing than she had ever experienced before. She knew that she would eventually have to explain to

Teddy sooner or later that they would have to spend less time together but, at that moment all she could think about was how happy she was to be there, in Rubin's embrace. She was

suddenly beginning to rethink her position on sex before marriage. As soon as that thought entered her mind she immediately dismissed it. She was not yet ready for that and although they had

been together for two and a half years she wasn't sure that they would arrive at that stage anytime soon.

It was unfair that she had put her relationship above all else, she knew that. Unfair because Teddy's relationship was over, and all because of their friendship, and here she was giving it up for

her relationship. But he would understand, or at least she hoped he would.

Victoire knew she could avoid Teddy for so long. Just as that thought crossed her mind she heard her name being shouted from somewhere behind her.

Oh no, Teddy, she thought and tried to quicken her pace.

"Oh no you don't Victoire Weasley! Come back here right now or I'll hex you, I swear I will!" She immediately stopped, knowing he was serious; he would do it. Unfortunately for her that meant

she had to face him, to tell him the conditions of the agreement between her and Rubin. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Teddy, we need to talk…"

* * *

**A/N: just want to say thank you for reading and a special thanks to TeamGinnyWeasley for encouraging me to go on. thanx a mil!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for continuing to read my story. Please review and let me know what you think about the story and this chapter especially. Where do you think it's going and what do you want the outcome to be? Give me your feedback, who knows maybe I might incorporate some of it into my story ; )**

**Sorry for taking so long to upload. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"_Oh no you don't Victoire Weasley! Come back here right now or I'll hex you, I swear I will!" She immediately stopped, knowing he was serious; he would do it. Unfortunately for her that meant she had to face him, to tell him the conditions of the agreement between her and Rubin. She sighed and turned to face him._

"_Teddy we need to talk…"_

* * *

As she turned to Teddy and spoke those words Victoire knew that her heart would not survive the conversation. She could not bear the hurt she knew Teddy would suffer because of her selfish decision but, if he lets her, she will be right there to help…at a convenient time of course. No use getting Rubin mad at her too because what then would be the point of all of this if they were to have an argument afterward?

Meanwhile Teddy was experiencing great confusion as to what Victoire's grave tone could possibly mean for the conversation she wanted to have.

__

Oh oh. I don't like the way that sounds. And her face looks so serious…it must be something big. I hope I didn't do anything wrong or anything like that. I know it has to be something since she's been treating me like I'm an ogre or something for the past week. We never go so long without talking, the longest I can remember is back when we were about five and I didn't pick her for my Quidditch team during our summer games at the Burrow. But I certainly don't remember doing anything so…_  
_

"So what do you wanna talk about…" _considering you haven't spoken to me for the _entire_ week_, he finished. He knew she wouldn't miss the edge in his voice, she didn't miss anything, and for once he was glad for it.

Seeing just how much she had hurt Teddy by avoiding him caused Victoire to wince slightly, causing her to temporarily lose her nerve. She brushed the doubt aside quickly; this was no time for losing her nerve. She decided in that moment that she would tell him in as straight forward a manner as possible, she owed him that much.

__

And so much more, she thought to herself. That knowledge she also brushed aside knowing she would have copious amounts of time to wallow in her guilt and self pity during her endless hours of consensual separation from her best friend. She honestly didn't know how she would survive without his constantly available support, advice and companionship and she was quickly discovering a stirring within her to have his acceptance and affection as well. She had grown so dependent on him for so many things and now, because of Rubin, she had to learn to do without. Maybe he would be worth it, and maybe she would not resent him for his ultimatum.

_Maybe. Only one way to find out right…well here goes nothing…__  
_

"Teddy, Rubin and I have been talking ever since you broke up with Minette…" she hesitated briefly but powered on, refusing to allow her nerves to take control. "We decided that if our relationship was to work we- you and I that is- would have to make some sacrifices. I'll need to reduce the amount of time we spend together." The silence that greeted her after her confession was unnerving. If she could have heard the turmoil within Teddy's head and felt his anguish at her words she would have immediately revoked them and told Rubin that Teddy came as part of the package, take it or leave it. But she couldn't and so she stood there waiting for a response.

"Teddy- please- say something" she pleaded after the silence had become too much to bear. Even then the silence wore on, lasting a full minute before Teddy could even calm himself enough to formulate a sentence.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm over the moon with joy that as my relationship goes down the toilet yours seems to be having its second wind, and using mine as its inspiration no less? Or how about I'm glad that our friendship means so much to you that it is so easily swapped out for your relationship? Well if that's what you want to hear I suggest you don't hold your breath! I really hope that, with all that you're sacrificing for this relationship, it lasts. Good luck and have a nice life Vic. I'm really gonna miss you." With that he stormed off. He was so outraged he could no longer form coherent thoughts. He headed for the Gryffindor Common Room; he didn't even have the heart to go to his place of solace. It held too much of _her_there and he was in no state to face it just yet. All he wanted to do was go to his room and flounder in his self pity while still allowing his anger to fester. That night he dreamed of a future with Victoire and woke up even more depressed than before believing that future inaccessible to him.

Meanwhile Victoire had slowly made her way to meet up with Rubin in the library, which is where she was headed before her run in with Teddy. She felt guilty for causing him pain but she was also hurt by the fact that he believed that she was attempting to cut him off completely or replace him with altogether by Rubin. She would never, could never, do such a thing. As she got to the library she had broken down, glad that she at least had Rubin to comfort her. She felt so lost without Teddy, already, and he had only just walked out of her life, well it was more like he was pushed out of it if she were to be completely honest with herself.

Rubin, understanding what had just happened, held her as tightly as he could while silent her sobs shook her body. He did not try to soothe her knowing that it would only make her more distraught.

After she had finished crying Victoire was finally ready to tell Rubin what Teddy's response had been. Rubin became enraged at first, not believing that Teddy could be so cold, and then he became happy. He realized that Teddy had only pushed Victoire to him that much faster. He had been willing to let her gradually lose touch with Teddy, but now that was no longer necessary. That friendship was now dead and Rubin could not have hoped for a more final ending than the one that had played out. His luck had finally come in. He had won the girl and he couldn't be happier at that fact, even if it meant he would have to comfort Victoire while she grieved Teddy's loss. It would be worth it. He had even convinced himself that she would now change her mind about the no-sex-before-marriage thing and give herself to him. There would be no Teddy to talk it over with and he was very sure he was skilled enough to make her forget her inhibitions in the midst of one of their heated make out sessions.

_But that all will have to wait until she is emotionally back to normal. Hopefully that's pretty soon..._

However Rubin was not the only one rejoicing at the demise of Teddy and Victoire's relationship that evening. None of them noticed the lurking shadow in the corner of the library anxiously listening as Minette related her story. They had once again provided ammunition which can be used for their ultimate downfall because the stranger now saw their weakness and would use it against them.

* * *

_My plan is coming along perfectly. Minette is as gullible as I expected…she played right into my hands. Teddy has hurt her more than he knows and it will be his undoing and now he is hurting as well. It couldn't have gone better if I had planned it myself…_

Lucia Snape's teaching career at Hogwarts had been one of penance for her relation to that 'blood traitor half brother of hers'. Pretending to actually like those two 'filthy Muggle lovers' had been harder than she had thought possible, yet still she did it, and no one has suspected her of her vile thoughts. She had approached Minette mere hours after her break-up with Teddy.

"_Minette darling, what's wrong?" Professor Snape asked._

"_Oh nothing Professor" replied Minette, although she wished she had someone to talk to. She had spent hours crying over Teddy, all the while knowing that that would change nothing. When she emerged from the girls' bathroom her eyes were red and her face was tear stained. It was at that point she had ran into Lucia Snape, or rather Lucia Snape had ensured they ran into each other._

"_Please, feel free to talk to me. I won't judge you. Just think of me as one of your friends. I will be a shoulder to lean on or a sympathetic ear to talk to." She was trying very hard, but cautiously, to gain Minette's trust, which was the only way her plan would work._

_Minette really needed someone to talk to so she finally allowed her Professor in._

"_I just broke up with Teddy. Well actually he broke up with me. Said I was insecure and jealous. I honestly don't know what to think about that. I mean how do I go about making sure I don't have to go through that ever again? What do you think Professor?"_

This girl is so vapid. How do I pretend I care about her petty little problems…

"_Hmmmm. I see. So he basically put you down while breaking your heart? That's not very nice of him."_

"_Oh no. It's not like that at all. He told me he still cares for me…"_

"_Of course he did...hmmm. Tell me Minette, did you two ever have sex? Or were you 'waiting'?" she needed to plant the first seeds of doubt in Minette's mind and this was just the way to do it._

"_We were waiting. He said that he didn't want to pressure me into anything; that this was to be a mutual decision. Do you think that that is what it was really about?" Minette could not honestly believe that Teddy was just like those other boys. The one's who had to have sex or they would move on to someone who would give it to them, wherever and whenever. But she trusted that Professor Snape, having lived for a longer time, would know for sure._

"_What do you think Minette? Has he seemed irritable lately? Distracted and distant? If he has then it very well may be the real reason." She knew for a fact that the answers to those questions would be positive because she had slipped him a potion which would produce those very effects. When she saw the confirmation in the girl's eyes she continued to speak._

"_Well there you have it. He was getting what you weren't giving, elsewhere, and he chose to break it off to ease his conscience." With that Lucia looked at her pocket watch and portrayed someone late for an appointment. "Oh dear. I'm afraid I have to leave. If you ever need to talk, my door is open to you anytime." _

She had convinced the girl that Teddy may not have been all he had seemed. The very next day the girl had turned up seeking counsel and comfort once more, just as she had hoped. The girl had asked her if she should confront him on his real reason for breaking up with her and Lucia vehemently told her not to. She simply told her to move on, and quickly, so he would realize what he lost. She hoped that this would at least cause Teddy some pain, what she didn't know was that only in a matter of days he would experience the worst pain of his life when Victoire did not choose him. Minette left Lucia's office determined to find a replacement for Teddy, which she did not two days later. Unfortunately for both Lucia and Minette, Teddy barely noticed. He was too distraught over the fact that Victoire seemed to be avoiding him. Lucia decided a new plan of action was in order. She hadn't gotten very far in constructing her new plan however when the perfect opportunity dropped into her lap, that is, the Teddy and Victoire incident.

She had simply gone to the library to do some research for her next lecture but had seen the girl crying on Malfoy's shoulder. She moved closer in order to hear every word knowing that it could possibly reveal something vital, some vital weakness she could use against her or even Teddy. She had no idea that it could have been used against both until Victoire spoke those fateful words: _"Teddy walked out of my life. He said that he hoped we were going to make it because I was making a huge sacrifice by cutting him off. I'm really going to miss him Rubin." _Lucia felt as though she had just completed her first Wizarding Cards collection or won the Tri-Wizard Cup, which had been reinstated after that fateful year that Harry Potter had managed to enter, but never with the same results. She realized that that was the opening she needed, they were both at their weakest emotionally and therefore their concentration level would not be very high.

_Now is the time to proceed with my plan…_

She quickly left the library, not even bothering to check out the books she had been looking at. If all went well with her plan she would no longer need her job at Hogwarts. She walked swiftly to her office next to her dungeon classroom and began mixing a potion so potent that it had her eyes watering from just the vapours. All she needed that stupid girl to do now was to pour the liquid into Teddy's drink. She would take care of Victoire's personally. Hopefully when its effects came into play that Harry Potter would come to investigate. There would be no turning back from that point. She would have everything she ever wanted in the palm of her hands. Potter would pay for all he did to her family, even if he didn't do it intentionally. 

_How do I get her to pour the potion? She will obviously notice it's pungent vapours? Ahhhh...yes. This will work perfectly. Now all I have to tell her is that it's an Amortentia potion and she will gladly do it, I'm sure. That foolish girl is too in love with him to refuse._

* * *

Every morning since he and Minette stopped speaking Teddy awoke with a pain in his chest and felt empty and alone. He had thrown away his relationship with Minette so now he had no one to help him through the devastating separation.

He had resolved to throw himself into his work and in those classes they had together he would pretend she was not there. Of course he was not very good at it since his body was always aware that she was sitting so close to him that if he were to breathe in too deeply he would brush up against her. That would always cause him the worst pain in his life because all his nerve endings would involuntarily stand on end and his hands would fight to hold hers.

_Why am I so weak? I can't even survive one blimey hour sitting next to her without wanting to hold her hand, and so much more. Those lips… Oh how I want her back in my life, no I need her back in my life…but how can I get her back? She's made her decision. Obviously I'm not good enough. Clearly I can't compete with that Malfoy boy. She's put him on a pedestal and I…I'm just me. Simple me… sigh._

What Teddy didn't know was that Victoire was going through a similar battle. She also woke every morning yearning for Teddy but her trials were worse since she had to go on pretending everything was fine for Rubin's sake. When she sat next to Teddy and his hands would accidentally brush against hers she felt the sweetest ache she had ever experienced. She wanted to just reach over and kiss him. But that was not allowed. She was in a relationship and above that she was sure he would reject her.

Rubin would sit next to Victoire and notice Teddy's hand brush against hers. He would then see them both clench their fists. He wasn't stupid. He knew what those reactions meant. But he didn't know how to stop it from happening. He had thought he would be enough for her, but it's obvious he's not. He would see how on mornings she would sit at the table and glance longingly at Teddy then she would remember him and immediately turn her attention elsewhere. He would also see how red her eyes were every time she came from her frequent bathroom breaks. It broke his heart to know that she was still hurting over Teddy. He could also see how adversely Teddy was affected as well. He was usually very well kept but lately he has been turning up very rumpled and unshaven. His eyes had dark circles under them indicating he slept very little.

_Should I step aside and let them be? But what would that mean for me and my heart? Can I be that selfless? They say if you love something set it free right? But what if she never comes back to me? I can see that they belong together…what if they see it too?_

Just as he was thinking that he looked over and notice a tear leave Victoire's eyes. With that he resolved that he would not be the one to keep them apart anymore. It was obvious she would never be happy with him, especially if Teddy were not in her life.

_I'll tell her what I have decided after class. I can't take it anymore. I'm not playing second fiddle on anyone's heart._

That opportunity never came however because shortly after Rubin thought that both Victoire and Teddy fell from their seats and remained unconscious for two weeks.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think? Is that who you suspected the lurking stranger to be? More to come…i promise


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. I'm doing summer school so I have a few projects that are keeping me busy but I promise I'll update as often as I can.**

**I realized Rubin was coming across as a big jerk and so I decided to give him a heart which explains the sudden switch in his attitude towards Victoire and Teddy's friendship. Thank you for reading my story and I'll keep writing just for you! Oh and feel free to ask me if anything confuses you…**

**P.S- TeamGinnyWeasley, don't worry about not figuring it out sooner. I really wasn't planning for the story to go there so it's okay if you didn't see it at first. Thanks for keeping me motivated to continue writing with your reviews **** ;-)**

* * *

Rubin looked over and noticed a tear leave Victoire's eyes. With that he resolved that he would not be the one to keep them apart anymore. It was obvious she would never be happy with him, especially if Teddy were not in her life.

_I'll tell her what I have decided after class. I can't take it anymore. I'm not playing second fiddle on anyone's heart._

That opportunity never came however because shortly after Rubin thought that both Victoire and Teddy fell from their seats and remained unconscious for two weeks.

* * *

Owls were sent immediately to the Burrow, Shell Cottage, and 12 Grimmauld Place informing them of the incident a mere thirty minutes after it happened. The Weasley's along with Harry, who had become Teddy's legal guardian after the death of his grandmother, made their way to Hogwarts as soon as they received the news. This unfortunately played right into the hands of Lucia Snape who had hoped for such a reaction from them.

"What's going on? How did this happen?" Harry asked Rubin. He was the first to speak since their arrival. Everyone else had been too shocked to do anything but stand at the bedside of the two still forms and as such were very grateful that Harry had had the presence of mind to do so.

"Well honestly I don't know sir. We were all sitting in class and then…they just fell over." Rubin was extremely worried for both Victoire and Teddy and desperately wished he knew something, anything more that could help.

"Hmmm. Thanks Rubin. Madame Pompfrey do you think they'll be okay? Can you figure out what's wrong with them?"

Madame Pompfrey was so intent on helping the children she hadn't noticed Harry's approach so she was a little startled when he addressed her.

"Oh! Potter, yes, well I've tried every counter curse I know. Nothing seems to be working. I'll try a few potions and if that doesn't work I'm going to recommend you send them to Mungo's." She continued to work feverishly over the children but began to feel a bit overwhelmed.

"Listen. I know you all mean well but if I'm to do anything you all need to leave. I can barely breathe; you're crowding me so tight!" She shooed them off quickly and continued her potion trials.

Harry immediately began sensing something was wrong.

_This just doesn't happen anymore. People stopped suddenly falling unconscious, that hasn't happened for years now._

He approached Ron and pulled him aside so as not to alarm the others.

"Ron, I think there's something funny going on here. Maybe we should take a look around, see what we find?"

"Sure mate. But what are you thinking it might be?"

"I dunno, but something just doesn't feel right. Like back when Voldemort was alive and was always trying one scheme or another, you know?"

"So what do we tell the others? We can't just disappear."

"Tell them to go home. As soon as we get any news we'll let them know. You can fill in Hermoine if you like but I think we should keep the kids out of it. Don't want them getting nightmares."

"Sure, sure. I'll tell Ginny you want to speak with her before she leaves?"

"Thanks mate."

Harry stood there trying to figure out why this didn't sit well with him. He was so lost in his thoughts that it was only when Ginny's arms wrapped around his waist from behind did he notice her presence.

"Hi babe" she said as he turned in her arms to face her. "What were you thinking about that you didn't even notice me?"

He blushed slightly at her catching him in his momentary withdrawal from reality. This was something he did often whenever he had a new puzzle to work over but he had had no opportunity recently since everything had calmed down in the Wizarding World.

"I don't know why, but I think someone deliberately poisoned Teddy and Victoire. Ron and I are going to stay back to see if we can find anything out. Just thought I should let you know."

"Thank you for letting me know. I wish I could have helped. You know I hate not being included. You and Ron and Hermoine would always be rushing off on adventures and I would be forced to stay behind because everyone thought I was some porcelain doll that would break if the wind blew too hard or something…you must love the fact that I'm pregnant right now don't you?"

"Why would you say that?" Harry was very sure he knew why she said that and he could deny the fact that a tiny part of him was indeed she was pregnant and stuck at home while the possibility of danger existed.

"Well that way you can ensure that I'm safe and satisfy that bloody hero complex of yours" she teased. He knew that was just her way of hiding her longing to be at his side during any hint of danger, to protect him as he would do her. She had always expressed that desire ever since Voldemort's War and she had never stopped even as he became an Auror. She knew it was an irrational desire though. Still, Harry could usually sense when thee moods were coming, especially as she became pregnant. He would usually just contact her any chance he got to let her know he was okay and that she need not worry. But since he had no forewarning that he would be doing an investigation today he simply kissed her and told her if it would make her feel any better Ron would not leave his side and that they would remain on the compound. That seemed to appease her and so she kissed him goodbye and went with her parents to the Burrow where they would await word as to her niece and her adopted son's condition. She trusted her brother immensely and she knew he would never let Harry get hurt as long as it could be helped and so she was a little less anxious about their little side trip. She sincerely hoped it would not become too dangerous though she couldn't see how that could happen. She really hoped Harry was just being paranoid though she knew Harry was usually never wrong about these things.

Harry and Ron returned to the infirmary where they again asked Rubin to go over the incident. This time they asked specific questions rather than the generic 'what happened?'

"Okay Rubin, what class were you in?"

"We were in Potions and we had just got out our ingredients and next thing I knew they fell of their stools." Rubin was visibly shaken by the incident and the two men tried to not allow their emotions to cloud their determination to get to the bottom of the mystery; they had wanted to assure him that everything would be fine but they couldn't honestly say so and so they drove on with their questioning.

"And where exactly in the classroom do you sit? For instance near the back?"

"We sit in the middle. Do you think it could have been the fumes from Professor Snape's cauldron? It smelt really foul…" Rubin knew he was grasping at straws but he was desperate for an explanation.

"If that were the case son then it would have been more than just the two of them in here right now. We're just trying to get an understanding of the layout. Think, was anything different today from any other day?"

The only thing that Rubin could think of was Minette trying to talk to Teddy after making a point to replace him all of last week, but he couldn't see how that was important. He was also very sure that Teddy and Victoire's separation had nothing to do with it, nor did he have the desire to explain to Victoire's uncles why they were separated in the first place.

_No one dies from a broken heart. Right? I mean I heard about some condition on the Muggle news that caused your heart to close in due to emotional stress but surely that couldn't be the problem…surely…_

Harry and Ron, being trained to notice every little detail, were aware of Rubin's pause and the slight look of guilt on his face. Harry had a very good idea why that look was there since Teddy kept him updated on his life at Hogwarts daily. He knew that Rubin had been keeping Teddy and Victoire apart due to selfish and insecure reasons, but he also knew that the boy had thought he was doing the right thing. Harry could not hold that against him.

"Rubin, I know about the fight Vic and Teddy had had" he said, reverting to Teddy's nickname for Victoire unconsciously. He knew she would have been mad if she were awake to hear him using it; Teddy was the only one she allowed to use it. In fact he distinctly remembers her threatening Rubin physical harm if he were to use it. But he couldn't help it, not when her life hung in the balance. He kept remembering her when she was a baby, so small and vulnerable, much like she was now. "I don't think that their condition has anything to do with that. I'm quite sure of it in fact" he chuckled. He saw Rubin visibly relax after that proclamation. "So aside from the fact that my niece and son weren't speaking, what else was different about today?"

Rubin could think of nothing. He felt so useless and unhelpful. He almost felt like making something up just so he can have something to offer. He sighed and reluctantly told them he had nothing to offer. While Rubin was mentally admonishing himself for his lack of knowledge Harry could not get the nagging feeling that he was missing a vital piece of information from his mind. He and Ron thanked Rubin for their help and sought out Madame Pompfrey once more. Before they found her however Ron pulled Harry aside and asked: "What was that about Teddy and Victoire falling out?" Harry quickly explained what he knew and instantly regretted it. Ron's face turned bright red and he was mad enough to turn around and pummel Rubin for putting his niece through that. He could not believe the boy had the gall to think he was better than Teddy and worse to think that keeping those two apart would do any one of them any good. Harry sensed the turmoil going on in Ron's head and so he grabbed him firmly and pulled him towards the school healer. He could not afford for Ron to lose his temper right now, he needed him to be level headed while they tried to figure this whole mess out.

They knocked on the door to Madame Pompfrey's office and waited. They heard shuffling behind the door and were greeted by the little old lady. She looked very worn and worry was visibly painted on her face. She ushered them into her office and sat behind her desk.

"Please. Sit." She gestured to the two chairs facing her to the two men who she still saw as part of the adventurous trio that always ended up in her care by term's end. As they sat she sighed and joined her fingers on the desk in front of her. "I'm going to be frank with you boys, I honestly don't think anything I can do will help them. We're going to have to transfer them to 's and cross our fingers that they'll know what to do for them. I'm sorry. I really tried. Every spell, every potion I have ever learnt did nothing to break through to them." She was genuinely worried about the children whom she had grown to like since they, just as their relatives before them, had a knack for trouble and would have to see her often. Their personalities were captivating and she found herself looking forward to the moment their next escapade would land them in her care. This time however was so different than the others. Usually it was something simple, like a broken bone or a misplaced spell. Always something she could fix herself. Never, not once, had she felt so helpless with these kids. She began to sob quietly and felt a warm, soothing hand on hers. Harry had seen her distress and sought to give her some sort of reassurance through human contact.

"That's okay Madame Pompfrey. We'll figure this out. We'll send them to Mungo's and then we'll find out what happened here" Harry told her. He immediately got up to send an owl to the Burrow informing everyone of the transfer for treatment at the hospital. When he finished that he returned to the office where Ron was asking Madame Pompfrey if she had any idea what happened. She seemed just as clueless as the rest of them. They thanked her for trying and bustled out of her office to begin moving Teddy and Victoire to Mungo's. As they were about to move Victoire towards the chimney Professor Snape walked in.

"Wait! Where are you taking these students? Did you get permission from their family and from the Headmistress?" she asked, though she was very sure that they indeed were family. But she needed to act the part of caring and concerned teacher, at least until she got the desired outcome. When the two men turned to face her she smiled sweetly.

"Oh dear. I did not realize. Carry on. Carry on."

"Are you Lucia Snape?" asked Harry. He could not mistake that black greasy hair for what it was, a trademark of the Snape family. She was slightly more attractive than her half brother since the hook of her nose was less prominent than his had been. Unlike Severus her eyes were not charcoal black but rather were an uncharacteristic blue which stood out against her pale skin. Harry could not help but not trust her. His underlying hatred for all things Snape for so many years suddenly rose to the forefront again.

_I'm being irrational. My mistrust of Snape proved unfounded so maybe I'm wrong this time too. Or maybe, just to be on the safe side I should be cautious around her like I would be around any new person and not have my biases cloud my judgment. I can't automatically assume she's good because she was Snape's sister, and I can't automatically think she's bad because I thought Snape was for all those years._

"Yes I am. And you must be the famous, well not so famous anymore, Harry Potter. And you're a Weasley, though which one I'm not sure…"_nor do i really care_, she thought to herself.

Ron had always hated being one of many, hated being referred to as one of those Weasley boys rather than by his name. He had thought that, after all those years at Harry's side he would be distinguishable from the group. _Apparently not_, he thought grimly. "I'm Ron. The last boy." It always frustrated him having to define his potion among the numerous boys in his family but he continued to do it to avoid any confusion or the irritating 'So which one are you? Before or after the twins? Older than Percy?'

Harry new that Ron had hang-ups about being referred to by anything other than his name. Often he would see him cringe at being called 'Potter's sidekick'; even Harry would cringe at that. Knowing that Ron was nearing the end of his patience for the day Harry quickly tried to save the situation. "Ron, why don't you go on ahead with Victoire? I'll just ask Miss Snape a few questions and I'll follow with Teddy."

Ron liked that idea. He immediately threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace and pushed Victoire's bed ahead of him. When he was safely inside the green flames of the Floo Network he shouted "St. Mungo's" and felt the familiar flip-flopping of his stomach before he emerged at the other end, into the deserted halls of the magical hospital.

_I've finally got him where I want him. Foolish boy sent his only aid away. Made it easy for me. I could simply do a Silencing Charm and that twit of a healer won't hear a thing. And he has his back turned to me? Oh this is too easy. I could end him with the simple flick of my wand, but I want him to know why he's dying and I want him to feel every slow, torturous minute of it._

"Mr. Potter. Do you know why I came to Hogwarts to teach? It was because of you. You motivated me."

"What? I don't even know you how could I motivate you to do anything?" Harry asked. As he turned he noticed her wand was trained on his heart and his was still in his pocket. Before he could draw it a blinding white light flew out of the tip of her wand and straight at him.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Feel free to say, I don't bite…**

**Oh and i actually heard about that heart condition on a tv show (Royal Pains) so i'm not making it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just realized that I did not mention where Minette was throughout all of this. She would have had the most vital information. She had been given strict instructions by Professor Snape to return to her Common Room and to feign illness. Therefore she was unaware that all of this was going on. Sorry about that.**

**I realized how long I took to upload and I am **_**really**_** sorry. I hope you haven't lost interest but this week I was really under the weather and I only just feel well enough to write. On top of that I have school commitments so **_**please**_** bear with me! Thank u.**

**

* * *

**

People who think dying is the worst thing don't know a thing about life - Sue Monk Kidd

* * *

"Mr. Potter. Do you know why I came to Hogwarts to teach? It was because of you. You motivated me." Lucia Snape said to Harry, willing him to turn and face her.

"What? I don't even know you how could I motivate you to do anything?" Harry asked. As he turned he noticed her wand was trained on his heart and his was still in his pocket. Before he could draw it a blinding white light flew out of the tip of her wand and straight at him.

* * *

Ron began to get a bit worried when after half an hour Harry had yet to turn up with Teddy.

_I doubt that Snape woman has all that much information she could be sharing. Maybe I should go back? I mean I don't want to leave Victoire but what if Harry needs me? Victoire is in good hands here and if she wakes up and none of us are here well, we'll be here soon._

With that he re-entered the Floo Network and soon emerged in the infirmary. The sight he saw before him made all the blood rush from his body. He felt cold with fear for his best friend and brother-in-law. Harry was facing Lucia Snape, her wand drawn at his chest, and she seemed livid about something. Just then he saw the determination in her eyes as she threw a silent curse at Harry. Ron had little time to react so he used the first spell that came to his head. _Stupify!_

Apparently Harry had also cast a spell because the burst of light which she had directed at him was reflected back at her; she easily deflected it with the simple flick of her wand. He had obviously used a shield charm and he immediately followed it up with '_expelliarmus_' because, as she froze from the impact of Ron's spell, her wand flew out of her hand.

Noticing that Snape had been stunned Harry quickly looked around, wand at the ready. He released a sigh of relief when he noticed Ron standing near the fireplace looking rather shell shocked. It became apparent to Harry that he and Lucia had been so caught up in the confrontation that neither noticed Ron's return, which was quite fortunate for him.

The two men quickly regrouped and tried to assess the situation. Neither was sure of the spell she had thrown at Harry but they were relieved that they did not have to find out through firsthand experience.

They cast a body binding spell on Lucia Snape and Ron revived her; they were determined for answers. It had become painfully obvious to them that she was somehow involved in this whole mess and she would know of a way to help Teddy and Victoire.

"You better tell what you know you demented woman. Or I swear on my parents' graves…"

"You'll do what you pathetic little man! I should have killed you while your back was turned" she spat at Harry, who was nearing the end of his patience. He knew that Ron was closer to the edge than he and that comforted him somehow.

"Listen to me. These kids have done nothing to you. It's obvious your grievance is with me so tell us how to fix them and you and I can see about settling your score."

Lucia knew that this was a trick but she could see no other way out of this situation. She did not know how she lost control of the situation, one minute everything had been going according to plan. That twit of a girl had slipped Teddy the potion and it had taken the mandatory three hours to take full effect. She had stayed away as was instructed. Giving Victoire the potion had been slightly more challenging but not impossible. A simple slight of hand at breakfast while greeting her good morning and the deed had been done. When they had fallen during class she was somewhat perturbed, but then she saw the pure genius of it, no one could point any fingers at her. Then those stupid fools had played right into her hands and she waited as the group dissipated leaving her prize for her. The golden egg in the whole scheme had been Harry's arrogant decision to stay back and speak to her, alone no less. Then it all went wrong! She sighed in frustration and gave in.

"Simply tell them that it was an ancient potion known as '_Impercius Catharsus'_. It puts its victims in a cathartic state and only strengthens the more attempts are made to remove it. Tell them, if they still can't figure it out, that letting them sleep it off for the next, let's say three hours, ought to do it. After that they'll still be unconscious but the more conventional methods should work. If I concocted it correctly then they'll be out of commission for about two weeks, give or take." She watched the fury just below the surface erupt onto both faces.

"Two weeks?" they shouted in unison. Neither Harry nor Ron was happy with this new revelation but at least they had an estimated time frame to work with and a solution to Teddy and Victoire's condition. Harry turned to Ron and told him to carry Teddy to Mungo's and tell them what was wrong with him and Teddy. He assured him he had everything under control but this needed to be done; the more important issue was obviously the kids' health; Harry's safety was secondary.

Having been convinced that Harry would be safe in his absence Ron turned to Teddy's bed and pushed it toward the fireplace. He threw in the floo powder and was soon off.

Harry watched Ron and Teddy disappear into the green flames and turned towards his prisoner once more. Hate flooded his entire body as he looked at her and he did not trust himself with her for much longer. To avoid any altercations he immediately sent patronuses to Ginny and Shacklebolt informing them of what he had learnt. He then sat on an empty cot and kept watch over her. She was simply staring into space, _probably making plans to get at me again no doubt_, Harry thought miserably.

"I thought you said once I give you the information you needed we would 'settle my score' as you so eloquently put it?" she sneered at Harry once she felt his stare boring into her back.

He shifted his position so he could see her face clearly as he said "I could care less about your score. I said what needed to be said so that my niece and son were okay. That's all. Soon the Minister will be coming to take you to Azkaban while you await your trial."

"But how can you be sure that I didn't anticipate that you will do this and gave you a false lead, or worse, something that would speed up the process?"

Harry knew she was bluffing but he couldn't help but feel a hint of panic at that.

"You can't be sure can you?" she laughed maniacally.

"I've had enough of you! You must know that if that were true then you would get nothing out of me. I would torture you endlessly until you cracked. I would never risk their life by agreeing to a duel with you if it meant that when you died so too would any chance of their survival."

"Yes well you're right of course. Still I think I deserve a chance to kill you. It's only fair since I kept my half of the bargain…"

"Fat chance at that happening! But I do want to know one thing though, what is it that I have done to offend you so?"

"You have brought shame to my family name. My brother went against his beliefs because of you. And because he did that no one worth their grain in salt wants anything to do with me. Do you know how hard it is for me to even get a tab going at Borgin and Burkes even? It's utterly ridiculous! I figure, if I kill you I can earn myself some respect and carve out a niche of my own in the history books as the woman that killed 'The Boy Who Lived'. I would be infamous! But you foiled my plans, just as you did the Dark Lord and his many followers. Curse you."

"So let me get this straight, you hate me because your brother had morals and stood up for them? You want to kill me because you are dissatisfied with your pitiful life as it is? I don't understand. There has to be more to it."

"Well if you put it like that it sounds rather trivial but I assure you, until you have had to fight for respect, you will never understand my struggle. I have always been looked down upon because my mom slept with a married man and had me. Then when I moved on from my hometown I finally escaped that black shadow that was over me. Now I move to Scotland I find out that that stupid half brother of mine has turned his back on the biggest legacy he could have had. Because of him I can never know what it's like to be at the top of a social ladder. I am destined to live a life of obscurity because of my relations."

Harry felt nothing but deep disgust at her selfishness. He knew that he had hated her half brother for most of his time at Hogwarts but that had all changed drastically on that fateful night when he had come face to face with his destiny; the night he had defeated Voldemort once and for all. He had finally understood the sacrifice and great personal risk Severus Snape had gone through to ensure his safety. He would never stop being grateful for that and he refused to allow this demented woman to belittle such heroism.

Just then Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into the infirmary and shook Harry's hand. "Well done my boy, who knew that there was danger lurking here at Hogwarts ay?" With that he turned to Lucia Snape and led her off the compound away from the student's and towards Azkaban, her new home until trial.

* * *

The two weeks of uncertainty was the worst period of waiting for Teddy and Victoire's family and friends. Minette had finally learnt of the situation that night in the Common Room. The absence of Teddy and Minette and Rubin was noticed throughout the castle and that became the topic of gossip for the students. When she heard that Professor Snape had poisoned them and was subsequently taken away she had been wracked with guilt, knowing that she had helped her in her scheme. She immediately made her way down to the infirmary but found that they were not there. Madame Pompfrey told her that they had been moved to Mungo's.

After gaining permission from Headmistress McGonagall to go to the hospital and stay there until her friends were awake, Minette immediately made her way to the chimney in her Common Room, threw in some floo powder and made her way to them.

Seeing Teddy and Victoire both looking extremely pale and unmoving, Minette broke out in uncontrollable sobs. No one could console her because she felt it was her fault they were there in the first place, and no one could convince her otherwise. _If only I had told someone_, she chastised herself for the entire two weeks that her friends were unconscious.

Harry saw the turmoil going on within Minette but could do nothing to ease it knowing that he too had the tendency to take blame upon himself when it was not due. He could only hope that once Victoire and Teddy awoke she would finally be able to forgive herself for her very human lapse in judgment.

Minette was not the only one suffering from guilt since Rubin had yet to forgive himself his part in the whole situation. He felt that if he had not pushed them apart then they would not have been caught off-guard, one of them would have noticed the potion being slipped in the other's drink. He couldn't be sure of that but he clung to that alternative theory like it was a lifeline.

Harry and Ron were both beside themselves with worry. They hoped that they had given the healers the necessary information in time. It seems everyone felt the need to assign themselves blame for some aspect of Teddy and Victoire's whole mishap.

They would leave the hospital room only when absolutely necessary, that is, when medicine was to be given or to get a change of clothes, and then it would only be for a couple hours on end. They would return to the room and sit and watch Teddy and Victoire's still forms waiting for some sign of life.

It was exactly two weeks from the day that Teddy and Victoire fell unconscious. Everyone was on high alert waiting to see if Lucia's predictions were accurate or if she had simply lied to them knowing she would not get what she wanted either way. It was nearly time for the afternoon round of medication to be administered and nothing had happened yet. Everyone began losing faith that the two would be waking today causing them to be very grim.

Then Victoire's eyelids started to flutter. The group let out a collected breath of relief at that small sign of life. Shortly after Victoire's eyelid moved, Teddy began to stir. They did not know which one to watch since they both seemed to be waking at the same time; but they didn't want to miss anything.

Rubin immediately made his way to Victoire's bedside and held her hand. He was after all still her boyfriend, though not for very long if he had anything to do about it. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes stared up at him and as she opened her mouth to speak he silenced her. He asked everyone for a moment alone with her. They quickly agreed noticing his grim expression. They pulled the curtain around him and Victoire and went towards Teddy's bed. Though that did not offer the two much privacy, it was enough.

"What's wrong Rubin? How long was I asleep? Where am I and why is everyone here?" she fired at him.

"One at a time babe. Okay first of all you and Teddy have been unconscious for two weeks and you are now at St. Mungo's. Most importantly I have something I must say to you, now hear me out before you say anything. Do you promise?"

"Okay but you have to promise to also explain to me how we came to be unconscious for two weeks since I can remember nothing past Potions class."

"Fine, but I honestly think you're uncles should be the ones to explain that. Okay so before you fell unconscious I saw the struggle that you and Teddy were going through and I had come to a conclusion."

"Not this Teddy argument again! I really-"

"You promised you would let me finish now hear me out. Please." He pleaded with her. She nodded her head in acceptance willing to at least see where he was going with this. Then she would decide whether or not to argue with him.

Rubin began again.

"It was while watching you two fight yourselves during Potions class, right before everything got crazy, that I made a decision. I hope you agree with my decision and understand why I made it. Victoire, I think we need to break up."

"WHAT?"

"I think maybe you and Teddy should give it a go, see where it takes you. I can see that I don't make you happy, not the way Teddy can. So I am releasing you so that you can make a future for yourself where you'll be happy rather than have just a mere semblance of happiness. Please don't make this any harder for me. Just say you'll do it, that you'll try to make it work with Teddy, for me?"

Victoire was thoroughly confused. She was unsure of how to begin processing the information he had just given her. She could not wrap her mind around the fact that he had just broken up with her then pushed her towards Teddy, all in the same breath. He had obviously given this a lot of thought.

"I need to think about what you just said. I won't fight you if you don't want me to but I will think it through. I mean what if he won't have me? I'm not sure I want to put myself out there."

"I understand. I'll let you have some space. I'll go check on Teddy in the mean time and let your family visit with you." He kissed her on her cheek and moved away from her bedside. He pulled back the curtain and motioned to Harry and the rest of the visitors that it was okay for them to come over now.

As they cleared away he realized that while he was speaking to Victoire, Teddy had awoken.

"Teddy. I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Malfoy. How's Victoire?"

"She's good. Has some stuff to think about but fine. Can I talk to you for a bit? Maybe bury the old hatchet?"

"Free country right?"

"Yes it is. Where do I begin?" He was suddenly unsure of how to proceed. He needed Teddy to forgive him, but he also needed him to also consider his proposal.

"I find it best to start at the beginning. If you don't know where that is then start at the end and work your way back." Teddy offered.

"Okay here goes nothing. I'm sorry. I've been unjustifiably rude and unfair to you. I know it was a poor excuse but it was all because I was jealous of you and what you have with Victoire."

"Yea well you don't have to worry about that anymore now do you?" he snarled.

"Well no, no I don't, because I just broke up with Victoire."

"YOU DID WHAT? Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm not what she wants or needs."

"Oh yea. Then who is?"

"You are." He paused to let that sink in.

"Me? I don't understand…"

"I think that the two of you are perfect for each other. I have only been fooling myself into thinking that we were meant to be. Just think about it okay? She is."

Teddy's head was spinning with all that Rubin told him. He had to admit that he was thinking that he and Victoire could be good together but he didn't actually think that that would be happening, especially not so soon. He was also confused as to Minette's whole role in his and Victoire's poisoning. He could not believe that she had been so hurt by their break-up; she had seemed so okay with it at the time. But he also knew that she was easily manipulated and it was possible that Professor, well ex-Professor now, Snape had made her feel as though she was more hurt than she really was. When she had apologized she seemed ashamed at her part in the scheme and she seemed genuinely happy that both he and Victoire were okay.

Just as he was thinking that two nurse made their way into the room and told everyone that they had to leave so that she could issue medication, which would make them a bit sleepy. Teddy was not keen on going back to sleep considering he had been in a dreamless 'sleep' for the past two weeks according to Harry.

* * *

Teddy awoke from his dream with a start. He had been dreaming that Victoire was in his bed professing her love for him then he felt something on his bed. As he turned over he saw Victoire's long silver blond hair strewn on his pillow. Her sleeping form was molded around his body and she looked so peaceful. He decided to go back to sleep. It felt so right having her in his arms.

Hours later he felt something tickling him causing him to wake once more. As he opened his eyes he noticed that Victoire was awake and leaning over him, her hair grazing his shoulder, and a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning sleepy-head." She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey. What are you doing on my bed young lady? You have your own you know," he laughed.

"Well my bed was feeling rather cold. And you know how I hate sleeping in new places so I thought maybe you wouldn't mind…"

"No I don't mind. I'm just teasing… So, I heard about you and Rubin. I'm sorry," he offered.

"Yes well it was a clean break so I think I'll be okay. So, did he tell you why he broke it off?"

"Yes he did. What do you think about it?" he asked. He hoped that somewhere deep within her she felt something for him.

"Well it's certainly an idea." She didn't want to put herself out there only to be rejected by him so she chose to give a vague response. She was not ready to dismiss it outright either because that might give him the idea that she was not willing to try causing him to dismiss it as impossible.

Teddy did not know what to make of that response but he was not ready to give up yet either. Maybe she did feel the same way but didn't want to rush into anything so soon after her break-up with Rubin.

"Yeah, it most certainly is. So what's new with you? We haven't spoken for what, a month?"

"Haha. That's true. But since you know what the past two weeks have been like, nonstop sleep and all that," she laughed. "Other than that it's been miserable…you know, with you not talking to me and all."

"Hold on. Me not speaking to you? Last time I checked you were the one that stopped talking to me?" he teased. Her face turned bright red at that.

"I didn't- it was- I'm sorry."

"I was just joking. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They talked for hours about the latest developments in their lives.

They were then interrupted by Victoire's parents and Harry and Ginny who came for visitation.

"Hey you two! Guess what? You get to come home today."

"We do? Thank goodness because the food in here sucks" Teddy joked.

They left and were at their respective houses within thirty minutes. Teddy and Victoire had made plans to chat through the Floo Network in a couple hours. They were trying to make up for all the hours that were lost.

What neither of them realized was that they had begun to forge a new relationship. They had begun unconsciously flirting with each other. It was as though suddenly being free of relationships gave them the free reign to be with each other but they had yet to work up the courage to date each other.

* * *

"So are you coming over tomorrow? I really want to see you."

"Sure. I'd like that. So what'd you do when you got home?" asked Teddy.

"Well basically I spent some time with mom. She was crying none stop so I had to keep reassuring her that everything was fine. So basically I'm stuck here for a while until she calms down you know?"

Teddy understood. He went through something similar with Ginny. She fussed over him nonstop since he got to Grimmauld Place. He knew that getting out of the house would be difficult but he would definitely leave if it meant spending time with Victoire.

"Well Ginny's just going to have to deal you know? I know that sounds harsh but I really want to spend time with you and talking through the Floo Network's not going to work for very long."

"I know what you mean. It's just not the same."

Just then Teddy heard a noise in the distance. Victoire disappeared for a little while and when she came back she told him she had to go.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow. Say around ten?"

"That'll be perfect. See you then. Sweet dreams! Good night."

"Well since I'll no doubt be dreaming of you I guarantee that I'll have sweet dreams. Sleep well. See you soon. Good night."

"You're such a charmer," she laughed, "and I'm sure I'll have a good night tonight thanks to you. I'm in a good mood after all."

"I put you in a good mood? Nice."

"I really need to go, but I don't want to."

"Me neither. Okay how about we both go on three?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three" they said in unison. Neither of them left the chimney.

"You're still here. I thought u needed to leave?" he teased. He was happy that she could not leave either.

"I do. You didn't leave either so you're one to talk" she laughed.

"Yes well, it's a good thing I didn't because then you'd have been alone."

"True."

Teddy heard the voice again and Victoire sighed. He knew she needed to leave but he couldn't let her go. This was the first time that he wished that they had some other way to communicate like the Muggles had in cellular phones.

"Okay I really have to go now before mom comes over here and drags me away. Bye. I'll miss you. How pathetic is that?" she laughed.

"Not that pathetic considering I'll miss you too. Bye Vic. See you tomorrow. Now go."

With that they both left. Teddy walked away dejectedly and headed to bed.

That night as he dreamed the most brilliant and blatantly obvious solution to his communication woes came to him in the form of _travel notebooks_. They were a simple invention which allowed messages written in one notebook to be displayed in its companion notebook. It was a quick and easy solution and he was shocked he had not thought of it earlier. He would have to remember to ask Harry to pick one up for him.

* * *

The following morning Teddy awoke at dawn and headed down for breakfast with Harry. He made his request and finished his meal in silence. It was during his solitary escape into his mind that it dawned on him that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Victoire but in order for that to happen he needed to make his move make her see that they belonged together.

After breakfast he found Ginny out in the garden. He went out to help her and spend some quality time with her knowing that he would not be home for most of the day. He also had to return to Hogwarts by the end of the week so he knew that she needed this time with him.

At nine thirty he went back inside, showered and got ready to apparate to Shell Cottage.

When he got to the door Victoire's dad opened it.

"Hey there Teddy. What are you doing here? I'm shocked Ginny and Harry let you out of their sight and especially not so soon" Bill laughed.

"Yes well it was a challenge" Teddy offered.

"Well come on in son. She's up in her room." With that Teddy rushed into the house and headed straight to Victoire. He didn't know how he was going to make the transition from best friend to boyfriend but he was certainly determined to try. He just hoped her parents would accept it, once she had that is.

He opened her door and found her sitting at her window staring at the beautiful view of the sea she had. The sun was caressing her silvery blond hair so that it shone magnificently as it cascaded down her shoulder.

As he was admiring her beauty she turned and for the first time noticed his presence in her room.

She beckoned to him with her hand and offered him a warm smile as he slowly approached her. As he got closer she shifted slightly, making room for him on her perch at her bay window.

"Hey you. Good morning." He had been waiting to tell her that for hours and now that he did say it, it had felt inadequate somehow. He wanted to say so much more to her but he knew he needed to slowly profess his love for her and not all at once as he wished he could.

"Good morning Teddy-bear" said Victoire, using the nickname she had reserved for when she wanted to put a smile on his face.

As Teddy sat next to Victoire watching the waves break on the shore he felt that nagging urge he had felt back in Potions class so long ago creep up within him again; he had to hold her hand.

As he moved his hand towards Victoire's she asked "do you want to go for a walk? I need to stretch my legs a bit."

"Anything you want Vic" Teddy replied.

They made their way down to the beach in silence then Victoire stopped rather abruptly. This alerted Teddy that she had something on her mind and he was suddenly very anxious as to what it could be.

"What's up Vic? Why'd we stop?"

"I just wanted to get out of there you know?" she chuckled nervously. She began shuffling from foot to foot.

_Oh no something's up. She hasn't done that in ages and it's only when she's unsure or feels uncomfortable about something._

_How do I do this? Do I just blurt it out? No that will just make me look desperate. Oh help. He's looking right at me. I'm sure he can see right through me…_

"Teddy, I've been thinking…"

_Oh oh…nothing good ever comes out of a sentence that starts like that_, Teddy thought dismally.

"…about what Rubin said, and maybe he's right. Maybe we should give this- us- a try. What do you think? Teddy? Hello, earth to Teddy!"

He had heard nothing beyond "_and maybe he's right_" but that was all he needed to hear in order for his heart to swell with the most joy it had ever experienced in his life. He quickly closed the small gap between him and Victoire and kissed her fervently. At first she did not respond to his advances but once her shock wore off she kissed him back in kind.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You're not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad silly? I'm glad you did that, at least now I know we're on the same page right?"

"Thank God. I thought maybe you might have, I dunno, slapped me or something" he chuckled nervously. Yes she did say she wanted to give it a try but that didn't mean she wanted to leap from friendship to where she left off with Rubin in one second flat.

"So you don't think I was being to forward?"

"No, I don't. If you didn't do it first I would have."

"Good."

They continued walking along the edge of the shoreline and lost track of time. They were only drawn out of their little world when Victoire heard her name being called.

"It must be time to eat something. Funny I didn't realize until now that I was hungry" she laughed. She had been so engrossed in the conversation and his presence that she hadn't even acknowledged the fact that she had yet to eat for the day. She had been so excited for his arrival that she could not eat breakfast. Then when he arrived they had been so caught up in each other that she hadn't bothered to stop to eat. Now her stomach began growling in protest as she remembered that little detail.

Teddy heard her stomach growl and began to laugh. "Looks like somebody's a bit hungry. Come on let's go inside and get you something to eat."

They walked, hand in hand, towards Shell Cottage with a new tune in their hearts. The only thing left for them to do is to break the news to everyone else.

* * *

**so? what do you think? should i make it a smooth transition or do i give them a few more obstacles to overcome? let me kno...**


	7. Chapter 7

**For whoever's still reading, thank you and please enjoy.**

**Since nobody decided to review and give me a direction to head I decided to give them one more hurdle to cross.**

**

* * *

**

Any change, even a change for the better, is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomforts.  
**Arnold Bennett**

* * *

Teddy and Victoire walked, hand in hand, towards Shell Cottage with a new tune in their hearts. The only thing left for them to do is to break the news to everyone else.

* * *

Bill and Fleur had been rather accepting of Victoire and Teddy's relationship from the moment the two walked in that day to have lunch.

*FLASHBACK*

"Aren't you two hungry? You've been out there for hours!" laughed Fleur.

"Starving!" they said in unison.

Teddy and Victoire then went to the half bath in the front room and washed up for lunch. They came out of the room giggling and turned to face raised eyebrows and speculative glances from both Bill and Fleur. Instantly they knew what was happening and they resigned themselves to question Teddy and Victoire about it.

Teddy instantly became nervous. He knew they liked him but that was when he and Victoire were just friends. Now they would be sizing him up to decide whether or not he was good enough for their baby girl, he certainly hoped that he would measure up.

"Teddy may I have a word with you?" asked Bill causing Teddy to gulp loudly.

"Daddy, be nice."

"I will be sweetie. I promise."

Bill ushered Teddy into the sitting room just off the dining room where the ladies sat.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"What do you think's going on in there maman?" Victoire asked nervously. She hoped her father wasn't being mean or threatening to Teddy. She was so concerned about the conversation in the other room that she had not even realized that her mother had shuffled closer toward on the couch that they shared. In fact it was only when she felt her mother's hand on hers that she snapped back to reality.

"Ma Cherie, tell me, what is going on between you and Teddy. 'ave you finally crossed ze frenship barrier?"

"What do you mean finally maman?" _What is with everybody and their sudden foresight into mine and Teddy's love life_, she thought wistfully.

"Well baby girl, I've seen this coming from a mile away. You two were always meant to be. So perfect for each other yet none of you realized it, until now that is. Don't even try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes and your obvious anxiety over his and your father's conversation in that room over there." She smiled fondly at her daughter and knew that her baby was now growing up. She had finally found the man she would hopefully spend the rest of her life with and she couldn't be happier.

"As long as you're happy my sweet girl, I'm happy for you. Teddy is a good boy and he loves you and will never purposefully hurt you. He has been protecting you since you were born so I don't see how that would change now that you two are together. Be happy my girl and forget everything else, it will all fall into place. But please, I beg of you, don't make any rash decisions as it concerns the physical aspect of your relationship with Teddy okay?"

"Thank you maman! Je t'aime beaucoup, and of course not. You should know by now that I rarely, if ever do anything rashly so I'm very sure if, and when, that becomes an issue it will have been carefully thought through. " Victoire felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her mother had easily accepted her relationship with Teddy; she only hoped her father did the same. She knew in her heart that what she had told her mother would prove true; Teddy had never, in all the years she knew him, forced anyone, especially not her, to do anything if they weren't willing to do it.

"I love you too sweetheart."

~x~x~x~x~x~

Teddy walked into the sitting room ahead of Bill and sat at the first chair he found.

"So you and my daughter eh?"

"Um…yes sir…I- we- um…"

"Haha. Relax, son. It's about damn time you two came to your senses. In fact I suspect your wedding's already been planned from the time you two became the inseparable duo."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that you're glad we finally came to our senses?" _There they go again with this notion that Victoire and I were meant to be…I'm not arguing mind you but I'd like to think that we came together on our own because we couldn't make it work with anyone else…but I guess that does mean that we were meant to be…oh well, we're together now so who cares about all that now anyway._

"Well us by-standers saw this coming. You two are perfect for each other. Basically all I called you in here for was to give you my blessing and to give off the pretense of at least pretending to be opposed" Bill chuckled, "she is my baby girl after all, but I have every confidence that you will take perfect care of her."

"Thank you sir" Teddy stated vehemently and shook Bill's hand.

"Enough of this sir business or I'll start calling you _little man_ again."

"So what should I call you then? Dad?" They looked at each other at that and both shook their head knowing that that title belonged to only one man other than his biological father; Harry.

"How about you call me Bill and I call you Teddy?"

"That seems fair."

"Shall we rejoin the ladies before they come in after us? I really don't think I want to deal with Vicky's temper; you're a better man than me for it" laughed Bill.

"Yes well she puts up with me so it's the least I can do" retorted Teddy with a chuckle.

When the two entered the dining room Victoire and her mother were embracing each other and Teddy couldn't help but feel he was intruding. When Victoire noticed him however she beckoned him over.

And so began a wonderful relationship between two best friends who were meant to be.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Teddy sat at the table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place awaiting the arrival of the love of his life and her parents. He had invited them for dinner and it was then he had planned to break the news of his and Victoire's relationship to Harry and Ginny.

Both knew something was up with Teddy but they chose not to pry instead watching him warily as he sat across from them. He would tell them when he was ready.

Just then they heard the arrival of Bill, Fleur and Teddy and they turned towards the stairs.

Victoire was the first to enter and she headed straight for Teddy. He embraced her tightly and they kissed passionately before they heard a throat clearing loudly from somewhere in the vicinity of Victoire's parents.

When they pulled apart Victoire was blushing furiously and Teddy turned and glanced apologetically towards Bill and Fleur.

"We said you have our blessing but that doesn't mean we would like a front row seat to your affection" Bill lightly chided.

"Sorry sir- er Bill."

"It's about bloody time you two!" shouted Harry and Ginny loudly. Everyone burst into loud laughter at that.

"I swear if I hear that one more time I'm going to scream" stated Victoire. Teddy chuckled lightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"So I'm guessing that this was the reason for this gathering?" asked Ginny.

"Yes it was. It wasn't exactly how I planned to break the news but now you know" Teddy laughed.

Dinner went by uneventfully and at midnight everyone decided to call it a night.

Before Victoire left Harry handed the travel notebooks to Teddy. He then proceeded up the stairs where Ginny was waiting for him.

Teddy handed Victoire one of the notebooks and explained to her how it worked. She was excited and couldn't wait to try it out. She promised that as soon as she got home she would write him a message letting him know.

He kissed her goodnight and watched her disappear in the green flames away from him to Shell Cottage.

That night he watched his notebook anxiously until he saw her message.

Teddy-bear, I'm home. But I'm really exhausted. It's been a long day and I didn't sleep very well last night, I was too anxious. Do you mind if I just call it a night? -V.

Of course not Vic. To be honest I didn't sleep very well either and I'm kinda glad you're okay with going to sleep now. Good night babe. Sweet dreams, dream of me. I love you… -T.

Je t'aime beaucoup. Bon nuit mon cheri. –V.

And so ended the first day of Victoire and Teddy's relationship.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire exited the Hogwarts Express hand in hand steeling themselves to deal with the onslaught of questions that was sure to be directed their way after their long absence and subsequent return as a couple.

They were met at the gates by Hagrid the games keeper and the Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures. He looked at them with a knowing expression.

_Huh. Apparently he also saw this coming then…_

The walk to the castle was filled with a very comfortable silence. When they finally made it into the building they were greeted by a gathering of their friends and professors.

"Welcome back" said McGonagall, standing at the head of the welcoming party. She ushered them in for breakfast, which they hungrily ate.

The day ran smoothly for each of them, up until Potions class. Teddy and Victoire had assumed their regular seats, awaiting the arrival of the others. They had yet to see either Rubin or Minette since their return but it had been a busy day so that had been excusable. Out of nowhere Minette stormed into the dungeon, eyes blazing, her mouth set in a thin angry line.

"I knew it. This is why you were so quick to break up with me wasn't it? All that crap about my insecurity, hah, obviously I was right wasn't I?" screeched Minette as soon as she was sure she had their undivided attention.

"What the hell Minette? I thought you were over this. You said as much when you visited me earlier" stated Teddy. He was beyond annoyed that she would be causing a scene, in class no less. Mercifully it was empty except for the three of them. Rubin and the rest of the class had yet to arrive.

"You are going to regret this! I guarantee it!" she shouted and stormed out of the classroom just as Rubin walked in.

"What's with her?" he asked. Neither Teddy nor Victoire answered. They both just sat there looking rather shell shocked. Victoire was pale and on the verge of tears. He immediately ran to her side.

"Victoire, babe, what's wrong?" She turned to face him at that, seeming to have snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. Behind him he heard Teddy grind his teeth together.

_What the hell was that about_, he thought to himself. He shook his head and returned his attention to Victoire. She was looking straight past him, at Teddy. _What the-_

"She's angry that I've moved on and Vic's just a little shaken that's all" explained Teddy.

"Moved on? Oh…" he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

_I mean I know I gave them the green light but sue me if I thought it they would have at least given it a good month before going through with it. Damn. I need to get out of here._

Since Rubin was sitting with his back to Teddy he did not see the myriad of emotions that flickered across the boy's face, only Victoire had that opportunity. She immediately felt horrible for not telling him before he had to witness her moving on first hand.

Rubin immediately got up and stormed out of the classroom in much the same manner as Minette before him. It was then that both Teddy and Victoire realized that going public with their relationship at school would be much harder than they had anticipated.

Class was excruciatingly tense. Teddy and Victoire were forced to sit next to Rubin and Minette for the entire hour and they could feel the hate radiating from the two. When they had moved on to the practical portion of the class and was made to work as a group the angry glares which were directed at them made the entire process rather uncomfortable. Neither Minette nor Rubin contributed anything to the project and as a result Teddy and Victoire had to do everything on their own.

As class finally came to a close, both Minette and Rubin stormed out as though the classroom was on fire. Victoire and Teddy remained seated in a stunned silence.

"What the hell just happened? First he breaks up with me saying you're better for me than he is, then he comes in calling me babe. Then all of a sudden he gets this facial expression like someone slapped him across the face or something and storms out. When he comes back in he cold shoulders me the entire class and bursts out of here like his life depended on it. I honestly don't get it. And then what the hell was up with Minette?" Victoire asked, officially breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"If I knew I'd gladly tell you Vic, but as of right now, I'm just as clueless as you are. Come on let's get out of here."

They gathered their belongings and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower.

~x~x~x~x~x~

As Minette stormed out of the Potions dungeon she realized that Rubin was closely at her heels. She stopped and turned towards him.

"Why are you so angry? I thought you were all for a Teddy-Victoire hook up? You did give them your permission when you broke up with her so you should be bloody pleased with yourself right now!" she huffed.

"Look. Don't you dear pretend to know what I should or should not be feeling right now okay."

"I'm sorry. I know it must be hard for you as well." She sighed and asked "do you want to talk about it?"

Rubin thought about it and decided that it couldn't hurt to tell his side of the story. He motioned for her to follow him and he quickly found an empty classroom and ushered her inside. He immediately cast a silencing charm so that no passersby would hear their conversation. As soon as they were seated he launched into his tirade.

"It's just that, I didn't think she would move on so quickly, you know? I feel like I was really just a place holder in her life. A stepping stone to greener pastures, in this case to _Teddy_."

"I know exactly what you mean. I mean I'm not angry that they found each other but I'm pissed at how quickly they did it. It's almost like I meant nothing at all to him. I gave _everything_ to him and he just moved on like what we had was nothing."

"Exactly! It's not like I didn't make an effort to be all that she needed me to be either, she just didn't want it apparently."

They both looked at each other and saw a comrade in arms, someone who knew exactly what the other had suffered through personal experience, and could offer the comfort and support needed to get resolution, closure and acceptance.

After that realisation was made, the two sat in that empty, secluded classroom and spoke for hours about nothing and everything all at the same time. They emerged laughing and in much lighter spirits than they had been in when they entered.

"Maybe we need to forgive them. It's not their fault really" stated Minette.

"No. I'm not ready yet. Let them sweat a little."

"I'll see you around?" asked Minette. For some inexplicable reason Minette felt this irrational urge to spend more time with Rubin. She had never had anything against him but she had never particularly liked him either. Now, with no forewarning she wanted to get to know him, all of him, better.

"I'd like that. See you around Minny." It was the first time he had used the nickname to refer to her but he rather liked it. He too had felt the sudden desire to spend more time with her and get to see the real person underneath it all.

~x~x~x~x~x~

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Victoire was seated on Teddy's lap, encased in his arms, feeling safe and loved. They had tried to understand the sudden objections to their relationship by Rubin after he had all but shoved them together. They had concluded that he was just a little shocked and only needed time to adjust. What had stumped them however was Minette's reaction. According to Teddy she had seemed fine with their relationship ending, but now, all of a sudden, she seemed hurt that he had moved on.

"What do you think she meant, I mean do you think she was serious in her threat?" Victoire asked nervously. She really didn't want a repeat performance of what had happened the last time Minette had allowed her jealousy to reign. That was one experience she wished desperately to forget but knew she never could. She did not know what Minette was capable of but she was not particularly interested in finding out either.

"Honestly I hope she wasn't. Maybe she's just having another of her insecurity bouts. She's always been jealous of you so I guess now that we're together it's almost like we confirmed her fears somehow."

"Do you think maybe we rushed into this too quickly? Maybe we should have waited a little longer before becoming an 'us', all things considered?" worried Victoire. She would remain considerate of both Rubin and Minette's feelings regardless of what that meant for her happiness.

"Screw 'em. Rubin all but pushed into each other's arms so he has no right to be acted all hurt and pissed now. As far as Minette is concerned, I know this might sound harsh, but I could give a rat's ass about what she thinks! She needs to bloody make up her mind about how she feels about our breakup. One minute she's fine and saying she knew it was coming, then she hooks up with a bunch of different guys to try to make me jealous and helps a psychopath to knock me unconscious in the name of love. When that's over she apologizes and says she doesn't know what she was thinking and that she's finally over me. Now- no, I won't stand for it. It's another one of her ploys and I'm not falling for it this time. The sacrifice isn't worth it. I couldn't bear to lose you Vic. I really couldn't."

"I know what you mean. It seems like we just found each other again…now this, bloody hell!"

"Don't worry about it okay babe. It'll all work out, you'll see, after all we were 'meant to be' right?" he chuckled half-heartedly.

"I really hope so. Maybe we can play matchmaker? Get them someone else so they don't feel so undesirable or whatever the hell it is they're feeling and get their attention away from us."

"That's brilliant Vic, brilliant! So who did you have in mind?"

"Well that's the hard part isn't it? Okay so what's Rubin's type, other than you of course, but since you're mine that is not an option" she giggled and kissed him softly. The conversation was effectively ended when Teddy deepened the kiss. They lost all awareness of time and place but they were quickly brought back to reality when the Common Room began bustling with pre-dinner activity. They pulled apart.

"We should probably go get ready for dinner…finish this _conversation_ later maybe?"

"You bet."

* * *

Dinner went by quickly and Teddy and Victoire made polite conversation with their house mates who were especially curious to know how their stay at Mungo's was and how their relationship had developed so quickly. They're questions, which would have normally made them both extremely self-conscious and uncomfortable, only made them happy. It was the fact that their other friends had so readily accepted their relationship which made them even more determined to help Minette and Rubin to get over their 'issues'.

As dinner was concluded and Teddy and Victoire were about to leave the Gryffindor table they were approached by their exes.

"We need to talk" Minette stated emphatically. She was standing facing Teddy.

"What now Minette?" snapped Teddy. He was nearing the end of his patience with her and he was not in the mood to try to hide it. He felt Victoire's hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. It helped to calm him somewhat. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's okay, I had that coming. Honestly all I want to say to you, to you both, is that I'm sorry. Both Rubin and I have been really unfair to you both."

"What are you four still doing in here? Off to bed!" Headmistress McGonagall shooed the little gathering.

"Yes m'am" they said in unison.

As they walked out of the Great Hall, just before they had to separate to head to their respective houses, it was decided that they would meet the following day just after breakfast because they had some unresolved issues which needed dealing with.

"I really hope that conversation tomorrow ends well…"

"So do I" Victoire agreed, and they headed off to the Gryffindor Tower, finally feeling the exhaustion of the anxiety filled day catching up to them.

* * *

**The story's almost at its end. One more chapter and then the epilogue and this should be over...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so after this is the epilogue…thank you for following…**

The quote comes from a book called _The Secret Life of Bees._

_

* * *

_

"I really hope that conversation with Rubin and Minette tomorrow ends well…"

"So do I" Victoire agreed, and they headed off to the Gryffindor Tower, finally feeling the exhaustion of the anxiety filled day catching up to them.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful and hurried, both parties were anxious to hash out a plan that would allow everyone to be at peace with the outcome.

Teddy and Victoire walked hand in hand towards the lake where they were to meet up with the other two. As they came into sight they waved and walked a little faster anxious for the conversation to be over.

Rubin immediately began speaking as soon as Teddy and Victoire were in earshot. "I read something a while back and laughed at its foolishness. Now I understand it, and I think it relates to how Minette and my situation right now. It was written in a Muggle book we had to do for Muggle Studies by Sue Monk Kidd. It said 'It is the peculiar nature of the world to go on spinning no matter what sort of heartbreak is happening' and it's true. The world does seem to continue existing regardless of the condition of our hearts."

"Rubin I-" Victoire tried to interrupt but Rubin barreled on as though she had not spoken.

"I'm not trying to insinuate anything or make you both feel guilty or like you owe me anything, I just want you to know that I understand that this isn't the end of the world. In fact Minny and I have been talking-" he continued but was cut off by Minette.

"We think you two are perfect for each other and we'll get over it. Be happy! I can't be happy for you two just yet but I understand. Honestly I do. All I can do is hope to find my perfect someone and get my share of happiness. Maybe then I'll be at absolute peace with you two." Rubin nodded in agreement.

"We don't expect you to be; we just want you to accept it and try to at least be civil. I promise that we'll try not to flaunt our relationship in your face."

"Those terms I can live with Teddy. I just need some time, okay?"

"Okay. Rubin, are you alright with that?"

Rubin was speechless at how easily Minette had acquiesced, after professing that she would not let them off so easily.

"Yea, I guess I can live with that."

With that the four headed off to their respective classes.

* * *

Minette and Rubin were headed to their Arithmancy class. It was the only other class they had together. Normally they sat apart from each other but today they traded seats with Rubin's usual seatmate so that Minette could sit next to him. They sat and wrote notes to one another all through class which, surprisingly, went unnoticed by anyone else.

_I think I need to find me a new man_- M

_Haha. Well I need a girlfriend so I guess we're on a level playing field_- R

_If Teddy and Victoire could be happy, so should we don't you think?_- M

_I most certainly agree_- R

_So does that mean you'll help me find a man?_- M

_Absolutely not! I don't think I'll be very comfortable or competent to help you with that_- R

_But I'll help you in return. It's only fair_- M

_Fairness aside, I highly doubt I could stand idly by while you__ Maybe_- R

_You do realize I can still see what you wrote even though you crossed it out right?_- M

_Yes. Quite unfortunate isn't it?_- R

_So would you like to enlighten me as to what it is you were going to say before you chickened out?_- M

_Not particularly, no. but it would seem I have no choice now do i? Fine. I was going to say I am not extremely interested in seeing another guy court you, especially not one that I handpicked myself. That is essentially what I was going to say_- R

_So what does that mean? You won't help me?_- M

_Something like that. Look can we drop this conversation? It's getting a bit heavy and I really need to pay attention…_-R

_Oh, sure. I didn't realize you had a passion for Arithmancy_- M.

Minette knew that there was more that he was not saying but she was not going to push him. When he was ready to talk he would and she would be there to listen. After their conversation was over the class dragged on in a never ending monotony. When it was finally over Minette was glad she had Runes next, that was her favorite class, one she excelled in. It would help her get her mind off of her issues of the heart. Rubin on the other hand had a free period which meant no distractions from the thoughts that would not be quieted.

* * *

Potions class with Professor Chum was certainly more involved and enticing than it had been with Professor Snape and the quartet found all their attention devoted to the class during its allotted slot. Where normally they would have a few moments in which to have idle chit chat they were now deeply engrossed in the intricate processes that were required of them. The demands of the class had elevated greatly beyond the level they were accustomed to but they were keeping up and enjoying the challenge.

As the class ended the four packed up their belongings and headed out as a group. It had been an entirely too long and extremely taxing day and they were more than ready for it to end. They made plans to meet up in an hour just to hang out, none of them wanting to bring an end to the friendships which had been cultivated over time over something as silly as relationship status.

Teddy and Victoire made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower while Rubin headed for the dungeons of Slytherin. Minette was not yet ready to face her housemates so she stayed in the hallway for a little while longer mulling things over. She had so much on her mind and no one to talk it over with since shamefully she had virtually no friends outside of Teddy, Rubin and Victoire. Eventually she broke out of her reverie and headed to her room to drop off her stuff and freshen up to meet her friends.

As Teddy and Victoire came down the stairs towards the front doors they saw Rubin waiting for them. He told them that he had just arrived and they concluded that Minette could not be much longer so they decided to wait on her before continuing outside for their afternoon stroll.

Two minutes later Minette arrived.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting! I just got so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed how much time had passed."

"That's okay we weren't waiting long" admitted Victoire. She was trying to make an earnest effort to be nice to her because she knew how it felt to be dumped and replaced like yesterdays Quibbler.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Teddy asked as they made their way onto the grounds, headed in no particular direction.

"Just how I have absolutely no friends besides you guys and yet still I've been completely horrid. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Min" Rubin assured her.

"Min? Since when am I referred to as Min?"

"You don't like it? I was trying it out. But if it's-"

"No I like it. Min…has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

It was at that moment that both Teddy and Victoire had a flash of inspiration for Operation Get Minette & Rubin into Relationships. They would get the two of them together, that way the quartet would always remain as such, no outsiders, no adjustments, just utter perfection. They looked at each other and silently confirmed that the other was on the same page.

"Minette, can I have a word with you? I'd love to get to know you better. I mean after all these years we've never spent more than 15 minutes alone together" asked Victoire sweetly. Minette looked over at Rubin and Teddy nervously but both boys just shrugged their shoulders. She decided that Victoire was harmless and nothing bad could happen so she went along with her.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the boys Victoire turned toward Minette and pounced.

"Spill. What's going on between you and Rubin?"

"What the hell? Look you already have Teddy so you need to-"

"No! That's not what I meant. Let me start over. I can tell that you like him, so are you two an item now?"

"What? No. We're just friends. He's not interested in me like that. I don't think." Minette looked over her shoulder at Rubin noticing that he and Teddy were locked in conversation. She saw the man within the boy; the man he would grow to be. He had inherited his father's thick blonde mane and had steely grey eyes which would flash with emotion which seemed to always be just under the surface. As she looked away she noticed that Victoire's very observant blue eyes were also focused on the boys and she dreamily spoke her next words, as though trapped in memory.

"Silly girl. I see it. I've seen that look before; he used to look at me like that before we got together. Did he ever tell you how we met?" Victoire knew that Rubin would never really share that story with Minette; he was too much of a gentleman. She also knew that in telling the story Minette would be able to see another side of the mostly reserved Rubin which she would have encountered during double dates.

"No."

"Would you like to hear it?"

"I guess."

"I was shopping for school supplies on Diagon Alley and I wasn't looking where I was going and I almost bowled him over. We talked for a little while but as the day was winding down and we had to go our separate ways he was yet to make a move. I was becoming more and more irritated as the time past and I realized that he wasn't going to make a move. I finally decided if I wanted this then it was now or never so I snogged him. That woke him up pretty quickly. The very next day we met up for our first official date, his idea of course. So my point is that you need to drop some not so subtle hints but leave the ultimate decision up to him so as not to bruise his ego. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Wow. That was a lot to process. Um…so what you're telling me is that Rubin is interested and you approve? But why, when I've been so nasty to you and Teddy about your relationship?"

"Because, believe it or not, I want you both to be happy, and yes that is basically what I'm saying. If you take my advice is entirely up to you."

"I'll have to think about it. But thank you for telling me. And coming from you, it means a lot despite our personal differences. I really am going to try to be friends with you. You're not such a bad person, maybe it was just my jealously after all." She hoped that this was the beginning of a very rewarding friendship and maybe even the start of a beautiful relationship.

Noting that the conversation was over both girls walked hand in hand back towards the men in their lives. Looking at them carefully they noticed that the boys too had concluded their conversation.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"What's that about?" Rubin asked Teddy as they watched the girls walk off together.

"Who knows? The workings of the female mind are beyond me."

"So true man, so true."

"So…you and Minette huh?"

"What are you on about?"

"Look I know we're not friends, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I can see the way she's looking at you. I've seen it before, when it was directed at me. She's smitten with you. You can't honestly tell me you didn't see it?" Teddy asked incredulously. He looked over his shoulder, and from the facial expressions on the girls' faces he knew that things were going according to plan. If he could convince Rubin to make a move his and Victoire's little scheme will be moving along smoothly. But it was all conditional and could slip right through his fingers should Rubin not be ready to return Minette's obvious feelings.

"Are…are you sure? Do you really think so?" Rubin, at Teddy's profession looked over towards the girls, more specifically at the subject of their discussion, and again saw her through different eyes. The first time he had seen her she had been nothing special to him since all of his attention had been focused on Victoire. Then after they both became single and had their talk after Potions when they found out that their exes had moved on he saw her as a female and not just as an acquaintance. Now as he looked at her again he saw her subtle beauty in the soft auburn curls which fell to her shoulders, her red plump lips which she tended to lick when she was nervous, as she was now. He also noticed the gentle curves which were only barely visible under her jacket. He was irritated with himself that he hadn't seen what had been in front of him all along.

"Believe me, I'm sure. She likes you. I can see it from your facial expression that you like her too. Am I wrong?"

"Seems we aren't so different you and I, we're oblivious to what's right in front of our face. So what do you think I should do? Should I make a move or should I be subtle?" He was genuinely stumped as to how he should approach courting Minette, she was a creature of an entirely different kind to what he was accustomed to. Victoire had been special in her own right but she had a calm assurance about her which meant that she had taken most things into her own hands when it came to their relationship and he had simply gone along for the ride. Now he was not so sure if that was the best approach.

"What I suggest you do is to wait for her to make her move and determine the best course of action from there. If she is obvious in her flirtation then you ask her out. If she's subtly dropping hints then ask her out. If she's acting as she did before then you do the subtle hinting. In other words, let her come to you. She's very determined when she wants something so she'll make it known if she wants you or not."

"Thanks man. I'll keep that in mind. Looks like they're wrapping up over there…" that was his way of closing the conversation, but it was effective nonetheless. "I really hope we can be friends because you're not so bad and I'm sure if you take the time to know me you'll realize that neither am I."

"I know you're not, or Victoire would not have given you the time of day, nor Minette for that matter."

The realisation that Minette was interested in him had started him thinking; maybe this relationship had a future after all. For one he could introduce her to his parents, something he couldn't have done with Victoire. Secondly she was less a perfect match for him in terms of personality. His thoughts were immediately cut off when the girls finally reached them. Minette wrapped her small hands around his waist and leaned into him. She reached up and whispered into his ear "hello handsome" and if that wasn't a sure sign she wanted him he didn't know what was. He immediately pulled her into him and kissed her fiercely. Neither noticed Teddy and Victoire watching them with knowing and smug expressions on their faces.

"Bingo" Victoire said triumphantly to Teddy but all further conversation was cut off by his hot lips and roaming arms.

* * *

Two weeks into their new relationship and one week away from Christmas vacation and Rubin and Minette were seated at a table opposite Victoire and Teddy at their first double date in the new coupling arrangement.

"So how are we going to deal with vacation? I mean I've come to depend on all of you all for everything" Minette groaned. Though she was the one who voiced the worry it was something they were all thinking about. They had grown so close that rarely were they seen separately and then they were in twos.

Suddenly inspiration hit Teddy. "What about Travel notebooks? They've been a God-send for Vic and I…maybe we could somehow find a way to link our two to your two…which you are going to buy at your next opportunity…then we can contact each other whenever we want."

"That's brilliant Teddy-Bear! I'm sure daddy could help us set it up, if not maybe Uncle Harry could."

"Perfect" Minette and Rubin proclaimed.

"Okay now that that dilemma is out of the way let's get outta here" Minette suggested. They had finished their dinner and had spent an hour idly chatting but she was ready to get out of the stuffy confines of the restaurant. She wanted to go outside, feel the cool breeze blowing her hair and watch the sun set.

"Yea sure let's go." They settled their bill and were immediately on their way. They strolled through the streets of Hogsmeade walking side by side and settled into an easy silence as they took in the sights and songs of the small town.

* * *

The train ride home was tense and sad for the quartet but they had had their Travel notebooks had already been synchronized so that communication between them could be possible. Of course they each had separate Travel notebooks so that private messages would not be mistakenly written to everyone.

The ride was over quickly and, upon exiting at Platform 9 ¾ they said their goodbyes and promised to chat at four thirty that afternoon. Rubin was met by his father and he pulled Minette over with him so that he could properly introduce her. As Teddy and Victoire were walking by them she heard Draco Malfoy say: "I thought you were dating one of those filthy Weasley girls?" Rubin's reply was short and simple: "Don't you dare dad! Get over yourself." Victoire couldn't help but smile at the disconcerted look on Draco's face, and she felt a deep surge of pride that Rubin had defended her against his father. That didn't stop her from uttering a stinging spell and aiming it at the back of his head however. It was those two facts combined that allowed her to walk out with her head held high.

She and Teddy were met by Ginny who was still on maternity leave from her third child, Lily who was now two months old. They had missed her birth while they were away at school but now they had an opportunity to meet the little bundle of joy. She was wrapped in a pink baby blanket and her little fingers were curled around her mother's baby finger. As Ginny noticed them she immediately smiled and waved them over.

The ride home was filled with the sharing of stories. Ginny told them of the first two months of Lilly's life, how the boys were so ecstatic to have a baby sister at least for the first few weeks. James had been the first to take her for a stroll while Albus had offered to feed her at regular intervals. After the new baby novelty had worn off though the boys began counting down the time until they could leave for Hogwarts and get away from all the screams, smells and 'ickiness' as they so eloquently put it, which incidentally was still a few years off. When her stories of Lilly's firsts were over Teddy and Victoire proceeded to tell her of their growing friendship with Rubin and Minette. When they finally told her of the two's relationship she had stopped the car mid flight. She turned in her seat to face them.

"Okay say that to me one more time, only slower this time."

"We said that Rubin and Minette are together now. So we double sometimes."

"You're kidding me! When and how did that happen?"

"Well they all but blew a gasket when they found out about us so we resolved to help them move on. Turns out we just had to help them as much as stating the obvious. They're really happy now and so are we."

Satisfied with that response she immediately started the car again. She didn't let the topic rest there though.

"So you mean to tell me that you, Theodore Lupin, are now friends with Rubin Malfoy? I thought you two hated each other? And you Victoire, I thought you and Minette were sworn enemies or something?" she chuckled. The turn of events confused her completely. How had they made such an extreme turnabout? The last time they had spoken the four were not on the best terms and now they were apparently inseparable. Her head spun with the swift direction change the kids had subjected her to.

"Well honestly I never hated him. I just felt he wasn't good enough for Vic. Now that that is no longer the question I feel no hostility toward him. His problem with me lay in the realm of jealousy, and again since that is no longer a factor we were able to become fast friends" Teddy explained simply.

As Teddy finished his answer Victoire began her own.

"In my and Minette's case it was much the same. She felt that Teddy spent entirely too much energy and time on me which spurned her jealousy. I felt that she was too…I dunno…something…for Teddy so I disliked her."

"That simple huh?" Ginny said sarcastically and they broke into laughter. She idly wondered if Harry was aware of the new arrangement and had kept it from her, probably at Teddy's request. If that were the case he had some serious explaining to do. The rest of the ride to Shell Cottage was spent with Teddy and Victoire playing with baby Lilly, her shock of curly red hair blowing in the wind.

As Shell Cottage came into view Victoire began to feel sad. She knew that that meant that she had to leave Teddy even though he was just a fireplace or quick note away. But it was his physical presence which she would miss the most. Teddy was experiencing much the same feeling of withdrawal. It would be a long night for them both.

Standing at the front door of the cottage was both Victoire's parents. She felt a surge of joy at seeing them, not realizing just how much she had missed them. They all piled out of the car and spent a few hours catching up with each other. Then it was time for Ginny and Teddy to head home and they were walked to the door by Victoire. Ginny walked ahead to the car with Lilly to give Teddy and Victoire some privacy to say goodbye though something told her that they would be seeing each other regularly during the Holidays.

"I'm going to miss you Teddy-Bear."

"I'll miss you too Vic. Can I come over tomorrow?"

"Don't you want to spend some time with Lilly?"

"Well then why don't you come over tomorrow?"

"I'll be there first thing. Bye baby."

"Bye." There was an air of melancholy that hung around Teddy on the ride home and Ginny couldn't help but try to cheer him up. She hated to see him unhappy, he had had so much unhappiness in his life as a child, he most certainly didn't need it now. Her efforts were futile however because Teddy was lost in thought and did not realize that she was addressing him.

* * *

_Is anybody there?_- V

_Yea_- R

_Hang on. I'm just finishing up unpacking_- M

_There. What's up guys?_- M

_Took you all long enough_- T

_Yea, yea, yea_- V, R, M

_What? I'm just saying_- T. He loved teasing them and the best way to do so was about punctuality. They were always making him wait whenever they had to do anything together.

_So how did your parents take the news Malfoy?_- T

_Wow! Way to bring up the topic I'd least like to talk about Lupin. Dad totally flipped out when I talked back to him at the train station so he basically just stormed off and never got the chance to meet Minny. So when we got home, after a very tense supper I brought it up again. Mom was pleased and dad, well he'll be dad_- R. Rubin really wanted to drop the whole topic. He knew that Victoire would end up being hurt by the discussion.

_He told him: 'well at least this one's pure blood'. I mean really? So what if I'm pure blood you know, and to say it to my face too!_- M

_What a jerk!_- T

_I always knew he didn't like me…_- V

_Vic baby forget him. All the people that matter any love you_- T

_Yea Victoire_- M

_I though you didn't care what he thought of you? You would say that to me so much I thought it was your personal mantra_- R. He had never believed her when she said it, but he hoped that by bringing it up, it would offer her some strength.

_Yea well I lied_- V

_Okay moving on to a lighter topic, I met Lilly today. She's so adorable_- T

_Yes she is. You guys have got to see her. She comes equipped with the Weasley red hair already!_- V

_You're lucky your mom's genes won out with that one blondilocks_- R

_Low blow Rubin, low blow_- V

_Yea Malfoy_- T. Teddy couldn't help but chuckle though. He could imagine Victoire's face as she read the comments made by Rubin; probably red with indignation with an adorable pout. She would probably huff at his meager attempt at support against Rubin's attack. He knew he would pay for that later.

_Baby, no need to make fun of her because of what could have been…can you imagine. All that beauty and then to have bush red hair!_- M

_Minette! I cannot believe you! You're supposed to be the nice one. I'm really hurt!_- V

_I love you Vicky! Did you know that?_- M

_Yea well it's hard for me to tell right now isn't it? You're just as bad as he is! You two deserve each other. I'm going to bed!_- V. It was a false threat but she hoped they would still react all the same. She smiled brilliantly to herself as they did just that.

_Babe. Don't do that! Who will take my side against these two?_- T

_I'm sorry Vicky_- M

_Yea me too! Don't go. Wait, Teddy, I resent that statement!_- R

_Fine. But you are going to pay... All three of you_- V

_What did I do?_- T

_You didn't stick up for me_- V

_I did!_- T

_Once. Not good enough! Your punishment is going to be in the form of deprivation. Think about that_- V

_Babe, no! You can't do that to me. I'll die! You know that_- T

_No you won't you drama queen!_- V

_Maybe not but it'll feel like it_- T

_Okay you two that's more than enough! If you plan to finish this conversation I suggest that you use your personal notebooks_- R

_I agree. Gag inducing_- M

_Fine I'll stop. I just hope that you two are ready to pay_- V

_Did I mention that you're my favorite?_- M

_Uh huh. I'm sure_- V

_Shit! You guys I have to go. Ginny needs some help with Lilly. The boys are napping and Harry's still at work_- T

_Aww! Okay. Bye. I'll miss you_- V

_I'll miss you too babe_- T

_Again, personal notebooks! Bye mate_- R

_Bye Teddy_- M

The conversation went on without Teddy for a little over a half an hour. After which they all said their goodbyes and enjoyed dinner with their families. Later that night Teddy sent a message to Teddy through his Travel notebook.

_Hey baby. Still mad at me?_- T

_I could never be mad at you, not really_- V

_So does that mean I'm off the hook and my punishment non-existent?_- T

_Not a chance big boy_- V

_Oh come on Vic. That'll be pure torture, especially if you're still coming over tomorrow. You're still coming right?_- T

_Of course I am baby, wouldn't miss it for the world and that torture will teach you a lesson_- V

_Are you going to make me beg? Or do I have to torture you myself_- T

_Theodore Lupin what exactly are you suggesting?_- V

_Two can play at that game is all. I'm just saying…_- T

_Hmmm…maybe it's a game I'll enjoy immensely_- V

_Oh believe me, you will_- T

_Is that a promise_- V

_Most definitely_- T

Their conversation went on in much the same vane for the next forty five minutes until the exhaustion of the day finally caught up to them and they bid each other goodnight.

The Christmas Holidays went by rather quickly and in much the same fashion as the first day home with the only exception being on Christmas Day when they spent the day with their family and only spoke for an hour that night, after all the festivities were concluded.

* * *

The Holidays were over and the quartet began packing their belongings to get back to Hogwarts, to their home away from home.

The N.E.W.T.S was only a matter of months away, and that meant that they needed to buckle down if they were to be successful. It was with this attitude that they returned to classes on the first day of school and to the library during any and all free time. Sometimes they would study together, others it would be individual ventures. Life had finally begun to move smoothly for each of them and they were extremely grateful for that fact. Their days became routine, with very little change, which was a comforting change when compared to the events of the previous year. Classes were absorbing their time more than ever before which took away from the time in which they could be couples, but that didn't stop them from still doing so. Date nights were scheduled and, no matter how busy they got, those schedules were honored. This allowed them to grow in their relationships and friendships without sacrificing their education.

Their exams came and went with great success, each receiving the highest commendations in their subjects allowing them to graduate at the head of their year. Life in the real world beckoned to them. The exams had been challenging but not insurmountable just as life outside of Hogwarts proved to be, an enjoyable challenge, but worth it. Luckily, due to their merit, they were able to obtain jobs immediately and the change from student to employee was eye opening. While their careers were prospering their personal relationships were blossoming. They were able to meet up every Friday and hang out as a group and still have date nights on Saturdays. Life had become rewarding but, as with everything, it was ever changing, never constant.

Not five months after graduation Teddy proposed to Victoire and two months later Rubin did the same. The quartet was on their way to becoming adults in a fulfilling life. Though the weddings were far off knowing that they had made commitments to each other gave them an ease. Though their life was changing, the changes were familiar and comforting.

* * *

**Onto the epilogue! It's almost over…tears. Thanks for following this story. I know it's not consistent with the original storyline that J.K.R wrote but on the bright side it ended up with Teddy and Victoire together? I don't know, maybe I should have stuck to the storyline. Well what's done is done right? Deuces! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I came up with the inspiration for this chapter while listening to Michael Jackson's (RIP) Do You Remember the Times.**

**Here's a link to pics for this story: .com/albums/yy115/solarpuppet/familiar%20changes/ (also located on my profile). I don't have a pic of the house though, I'll leave that up to ur imaginations, that's why u read right? Lol.**

**Sorry for taking so long, I got a serious case of writers block describing the wedding, but I think I got it…let me know what you think. ;D**

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE- Do You Remember the Times.

Teddy and his wife sat at the dinner table watching their family, extended, immediate and honorary included, enjoy the festivities. It was their fifteenth wedding anniversary and they began reminiscing at the journey that had brought them to that point. The N.E.W.T.S had come and gone quickly with satisfactory results allowing the inseparable quartet to enter into their desired fields. As he looked over at his best friends he couldn't help but remember their weddings. It had been a joint occasion, cementing their friendship like nothing else could.

~FLASHBACK~

Teddy and Rubin were overwhelmed with everything that was involved in the planning of a wedding. They had vowed to be hands on grooms but had immediately regretted that decision as soon as Ginny, Hermoine, Fleur and Renatta St. Cloud became involved. Rubin's mom, Asteria Greengrass-Malfoy, was unable to help in the planning but she did contribute more than a fair share of galleons, after all her only son was getting married, which had made up for her absence somewhat. Rubin had not felt slighted in the least, in fact he had become so close to Teddy, Victoire and Minette's family in the two years that followed their engagement. They had spent nearly every waking moment in each other's house, with Rubin's being visited only when Draco wasn't home.

"You guys, the wedding is two weeks away, could you at least pretend to be interested in what we have to say!" Victoire reprimanded the two spaced out looking grooms-to-be.

"We're always interested in what you two have to say, but we've been trying to decide on flowers for the past hour and a half and we don't seem to be getting anywhere. Can't we just take a break?" Teddy pleaded.

"Alright boys, you have a point. Go on, do young people stuff with your fiancées while we try to narrow down the options. When you get back we'll have three different combinations for you to choose from, okay?" suggested Hermoine. She remembered what it was like for Ron when they were planning their wedding so she knew that the boys were nearing the end of their patience.

"Yea, run along! But don't be long because you have other decisions to make. Oh and don't forget that you need to go to Madame Malkin's so she can fit you for your robes. Maybe you can go do that first, which is the final detail for the wedding after all" stated Ginny.

"Yes we'll go there first, then we'll get something to eat, because I'm starving and there isn't a time when these boys are not" Minette laughed.

"Hey! I don't like what you're insinuating Min" chuckled Rubin.

"Me neither" Teddy agreed.

"Well she's right, and you know it. The way you two eat it's a shock you aren't fat! I can already see that keeping you fed is going to be a full time job!" Victoire teased.

"Not you too! Babe I can't believe you. I'm hurt" laughed Teddy.

"Oh, you know I love you, but it's a true fact. Now come on, let's get our robes out of the way so we can get you fed." With that she kissed him and the quartet walked out of the room on their way to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy robes for the most special occasion to occur in their lives.

The fittings were done in Madame Malkin's typical efficient fashion. She had tears in her eyes as she reminisced of everything she knew of each of them. She kept referring to how they've grown, how time flies, how she couldn't believe that they were getting married, she also told them to be sure to invite her to the wedding so she can share in their moment of bliss. She told them to say hi to everyone for her. All of this was of course said while she was showing them different styles and making adjustments.

When they finally left Madame Malkin, to return within an hour to collect their robes, they walked to the Leaky Cauldron and sought a seat at the very back. Normally they wouldn't choose such undesirable accommodations but, since it was the only place available with seating and a roof, it was their only choice. They ordered some hamburgers and a couple butterbeers, opting for a mild beverage sighting that a clear head was needed when they returned to the Burrow. After a short lunch, neither individual wanted to spend more time than necessary in the pub, they made their way through the streets of Diagon Alley. When the hour was up they headed towards Madame Malkin's to collect their robes. They then apparated to the Burrow and found the house empty.

"Where do you think they went? I mean they told us to hurry back and I doubt we took so long that they thought we weren't coming again" asked Teddy. He looked around his second home to see if they left any notes. Just as he was about to give up and tell the others that there were no hints left behind he saw a piece of parchment resting atop the coffee table.

_*Meet us at Shell College. Something wonderful came up,*_

_*Love, Hermoine.*_

"Hey guys, come over here, they left us a note" Teddy shouted.

"What's it say?" Minette asked him. She felt no compulsion to walk the distance to find out what the note said when he could simply read it and relay the message.

"Well looks like we're heading to Shell Cottage. Apparently something came up, something 'wonderful' in fact according to Hermoine. I wonder what it could be" he mused.

"Something wonderful of course!" said Victoire and the quartet broke out in raucous laughter.

"Well I guess we should get going then" stated Rubin.

They left the confines of the protective charms of the Burrow after locking the doors behind them and apparated to the Cottage. As they got near the house they heard sounds of jovial celebration in full swing.

"What in blazes is going on?" questioned Rubin, "it sounds like they started a party without us, but what on earth are they celebrating?"

"Damned if I know. Come on let's go in" Teddy suggested and with that they walked to the door. Just as Victoire was about to open the door it was pulled open by her father.

"Daddy! You're home? Don't you have work today?" Victoire was puzzled. Her father was usually at work during the day so it was an occurrence that he was there to greet them at the door. It must really be something worth celebrating then if he took off work to be there.

"Yes well I had to be here haven't I? Come on in kids, you'll catch a cold." He ushered them inside where they were met by a house full of people, among them were Rose Weasley and her boyfriend Rufus Longbottom. Her brother Hugo was standing just behind her speaking with his Mother, Hermoine, and his girlfriend Jenifer Lovegood. It seemed that Ron and Harry had also joined the gathering along with the entire Weasley clan.

"There you are! Good, now you can hear the good news. Rose?" Hermoine was practically overflowing with her excitement over whatever piece of information she felt Rose needed to impart.

"Well, Rufus and I, we're going to be married!" Rose all but shouted and the room erupted in cheers.

"Congratulations!" they quartet professed. It seemed the marital fever had spread.

"So when's the big day?" asked Victoire. She was genuinely happy for her baby cousin and sincerely hoped she could be a part of the proceedings. After all she was going to be Victoire's maid of honor and James was to be Teddy's best man.

"We haven't gotten that far yet, but you'll be among the first to know, which is customary for the bridal party is it not?" she replied.

"Are you asking me to stand with you on your big day?" Victoire was overjoyed that her cousin had indeed seen it fit to include her as she had hoped she would.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way, Lilly will also be standing up with me of course. Where'd she and her brothers disappear to anyway?" responded Rose.

Celebrations went well into the night but eventually they had to separate knowing that they needed to be well rested in the morning. They said their goodbyes and the quartet made plans to meet at the Burrow, which had remained a central meeting point after all these years, at seven sharp to get the floral arrangements out of the way. After that they could spend some quality time with each other then Teddy and Victoire would return to the Burrow for a family dinner. Harry, Ginny, the boys and Lilly and their significant others would be there. They would also be joined by Rose, Hugo, Rufus, Jenifer, Ron and Hermoine. It would be a full house.

The day ran smoothly, and with all the wedding details finalized, the quartet was finally able to relax and enjoy the time they had together before the wedding.

* * *

THE WEDDING

It was six o'clock in the evening of the 23rd of August and the sunset tinged the sky with a beautiful orange glow. It was the perfect backdrop for the wedding of four individuals who had seen so much unhappiness, upheaval and had then been blessed with a happiness so magnificent it surpassed any other feeling that they may have experienced in their lifetime.

The Burrow had been transformed for a wedding once more, having been the location of Bill and Fleur's wedding, Ginny and Harry's wedding and followed by Ron and Hermoine's. There was a marquee which would house the reception, towards the several rows of chairs were placed, above them floated lighted candles. At either side of the rows were vases filled with white gladiolus, bells of Ireland, white delphinium, green and white chrysanthemums, green persimmons and curly willow which gave off an intoxicating aroma. The colors glowed brilliantly with the glimmer given off by the candlelight and sunset.

Standing towards the edge of the lawn, silhouetted by the sunset was Teddy, in his silver-grey dress robes, and Rubin in his creamy brown dress robes, as well as James and Hugo who were simply dressed in black dress robes. They were faced by the officiating wizard who wore simple, yet elegant, black dress robes. Soon the music drifted into a soft melody which introduced the bridal party. The entire congregation stood and turned towards the house from which the girls approached. After Rose and Lilly walked down the aisle, in their similarly colored but differently designed bridesmaid dresses, meant to flatter each girl's shape, the music changed yet again to announce the brides' approach. The first to walk down the aisle, escorted by her father, was Victoire. She was a vision in white, her long blond hair cascading down her back, wonderfully accentuating her beautiful one shoulder dress and her beautifully made up face. Teddy barely registered Minette's presence behind her, so entranced was he by his wife to be. Minette's almost ball gown-esque white and pink accented dress. Her hair was set atop her head in a sophisticated mass of swirls with a few tendrils hanging near her temples, framing her face delicately.

The ceremony was beautiful and concluded in a timely fashion since neither of the participants felt the need for fanfare, perfectly emphasizing the strength of the couples' love for each other. The officiating wizard said the words which announced the couples bonded for life and he waved his wand over their heads, which emitted silvered stars which spiraled around their entwined figures, thereby sealing the bond.

When it was over the congregation made their way into the tent just off to the side from where the vows were exchanged. As they moved towards the marquee, the ceremonial area was reverted to its natural state leaving a grassy open air retreat for anyone who needed it. By this time the sun had completely set and the night had descended upon the Burrow. The guests let out a collective gasp as they took in the sight before them. The tent was illuminated by even more floating candles adding warmth to its golden glow. The two cakes stood at the front of the room and topping each were miniature replicas of the couples. The replicas would occasionally kiss each other, dance to the music or wave to the crowd. They would also sometimes head over to the edge of their cakes and hold conversations with each other. In the far corner of the room a band was set up and was playing obscure yet beautiful pieces of music. Escorting the guests to their assigned seats were eight waist high enchanted wrought iron potholders with fragrant flowers which would somehow gesture gracefully to the seats. Once seated, the food appeared magically, much as it did at Hogwarts, and consisted of ideal traditional French and British cuisine which somehow managed to complement each other. The newlyweds barely registered what it was they were eating let alone if it was even tasty or not. The afternoon passed in a haze of activity that blended together in one enjoyable evening, but the quartet was more than happy for it all to be over. The guests had been entertained and fed, and the newlyweds had been offered words of wisdom, blessings and well wishes as well as had had to withstand the nostalgic speeches made. When it was finally over, and the quartet could finally leave to go on their honeymoon, they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Victoire awoke tired but content. It had been a long night but the best she had ever had. She was now married to the man of her dreams and was able to share in that happiness with her two best friends. The ceremony was an exact reflection of how she felt their relationship had grown. When they had finally gotten to their marital house which had saved up for and been bought together Teddy had done what every new husband had, he carried her over the threshold. Victoire had blushed furiously at that and had tingled with anticipation at the promise of what would take place that night. His breath on her neck had only heightened her awareness that she was about to consummate her relationship with him. When they had entered into their relationship Teddy had made it clear that he would not force her to sleep with him if she didn't want to and he had kept to his word. Eventually they decided that it would be that much more special if they waited for their wedding night before becoming intimate. It had been a struggle for both of them, a struggle she had never had before with any other. Now, now she was free to allow her hormones to take control. It had been a night of pure passion and profession of love and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms in satisfied exhaustion.

She turned on the bed, searching for Teddy, only to find it empty and cold. She was confused but shrugged it off thinking he might just be in the bathroom. She waited a few more minutes but he still had not returned to their bed. She got up, used the bathroom herself, and then went in search of her husband.

_Husband…I wonder if I'll ever get used to that. Hmmm. I wonder where he is though. _

The house was not very big; what most would consider a starter house. It had two bedrooms, an office which they would share, a kitchen and a dining/living room. As she entered the corridor from their bedroom a mouthwatering smell hit her nose. She immediately understood why Teddy was not in the bed when she woke now. He was making her breakfast. He had always promised her breakfast in bed and she had just ruined his chance by going in search of him. She debated whether or not she should return to the room and pretend to be oblivious but decided she was too hungry to do so.

"Morning husband" she giggled as she entered the kitchen. He frowned slightly but immediately brightened as her greeting registered.

"Morning, love. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but it seems that's not possible now. Where'd you like to eat?"

"Out on the deck, round back. The view there is so beautiful. Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm pretty much set. Go on out and I'll bring the food."

He had made a large breakfast consisting of all her favorites. She couldn't have been happier.

The two week honeymoon went on in much the same vane but it was time to return to the real world; they had to go back to work.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Teddy was very aware of how little sleep Victoire had been getting in the past few weeks, under her eyes were dark as a result. She had been shifting in her sleep all night so when she awoke almost every night claiming her stomach was upset he was not surprised and he automatically passed it off as the reason for her fretful sleep. It had been a month and a half since their wedding and here he stood outside the bathroom door listening to his wife throw up the contents of her dinner and feeling worried because he could do nothing to help her at this point. She had refused his help claiming that "it's just a stomach bug, I'll be fine, go back to sleep", well she was not fine. The following day she threw up her breakfast and her lunch as well but had managed to keep down her dinner.

"Look, either you let me make you a potion or cast a spell or something or I swear I'm informing your mother!"

"Teddy I'm fine, I swear. But if it'll make you feel any better my stomach's not as queasy anymore. I even kept down my dinner. Besides mom already informed me that she's coming over for breakfast; she heard we haven't been to work in two days so she wants to know what's going on."

Teddy let out a sigh of relief. Fleur would be able to talk some sense into her, because he was getting nowhere. They went to sleep though neither one of them felt very well rested in the morning. Victoire had managed to keep down her breakfast but it still felt unsettled, she was not about to tell that to Teddy though. Just then she heard the loud pop of someone apparating and knew that her mother was here.

"Well, isn't anybody going to let me in? It's cold and wet out 'ere!" her mom complained. Not trusting her stomach with any sudden movement she silently pleaded with her husband to answer the door.

"Sweetheart you look like death! What is wrong?" she asked her daughter as soon as she entered the kitchen and took in the pale countenance of her face.

"I'm fine maman, just a little stomach bug that's all."

"A stomach bug? 'ow long 'ave you 'ad this 'stomach bug' ma cherie?"

"Not long. I think I passed the worst of it though, I was able to keep down last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast…hold that thought" she groaned and immediately ran from the room heading for the bathroom.

"Let me ask you Teddy, because I know my daughter, and she would never admit to feeling ill. 'ow long has she been throwing up?" she asked her son-in-law.

"About two weeks. It's causing her to lose sleep at night, but she makes up for it during the day though. She refuses to let me help always claiming to be feeling better. I don't know what to do short of knocking her out and force feeding her some potion. Is there anything you can do to help?" Teddy was desperate and felt extremely helpless, a feeling which he hated.

"Interesting. Let me go speak with 'er. I'll be right back"

Teddy sat anxiously in the living room waiting for Fleur and Victoire to come out of the bathroom so that one of them could tell him what was going on and how it could be fixed. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a loud "oh my God! You're kidding!" and a squeal of delight. He rushed to the bathroom wondering what could be so exciting in a bathroom.

As he opened the door he saw the two women locked in an embrace crying.

"What's going on? Why are you two crying?"

"Maybe this is not the best place to tell you this, let's go back into the living room shall we?" stated Fleur.

The moment they were seated Victoire hugged Teddy tightly and blurted out "we're going to have a baby!"

_Oh. That's why she's been so queasy. Wait, what?_

"We're what?"

"Going to be parents silly!" chided Victoire.

Everything faded to black.

"Teddy? Teddy, wake up! Maman, he's fainted! I don't have my wand, do something please" she begged.

Fleur immediately produced her wand and doused him in water causing him to wake up spluttering. He was a bit disoriented when he finally coughed up all the water from his lungs.

"Are you okay Teddy?"

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was sitting here and you were telling me something, then it all got black, after that I remember a stream of water…what happened?"

"So you don't remember what it was I told you?"

"No. I just know that it was something really big, but that's all. Can you tell me again?"

"Fine, but, don't faint again okay?" teased Victoire. When she was sure that he was settled enough to receive the news once more without fainting she blurted, much as she had before, "We're pregnant!"

He stared at her blankly for a moment and then a huge smile broke across his first and he let out a loud whoop. "I'm going to be a daddy! I can't believe it! And to think we weren't even trying."

"So you're happy?"

"Ecstatic! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I wasn't sure since you did faint when I told you…" she looked at him nervously. She knew him well enough to know that he would tell her whatever he felt she needed to hear, and in this case it would be that he was happy they were going to have a baby.

"I know what you're thinking and I'm not trying to appease you okay? I'm genuinely, completely and absolutely happy! I couldn't be happier in fact" Teddy assured her.

Victoire looked into his eyes as he said this and she saw the conviction within him at those words. She immediately burst into tears, having no other way to truly express how she was feeling at that knowledge.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Teddy in between sleep and wake turned over on the bed only to be met with wetness and a slight moan coming from his wife.

"Babe are you okay? Why's the bed wet?" as he asked the question, realisation hit him. "Oh dear! It's time? You're in labor? What do I do? I've got to send a patronus to your mum."

"Calm down Teddy. Remember what maman said, this could take a while so all we have to do for now is wait, but if it'll ease your mind then call her." Victoire was amused by his suddenly unflustered behaviour. Teddy had always managed to keep his head under pressure but that calm disposition had suddenly disappeared in the face of their daughter's arrival. It was beyond her understanding of the mind to be able to truly understand the change in his character. For Teddy his daughter's arrival signaled the beginning of a life full of worry over and responsibility for someone other than his wife and himself. Life as he had become to know it was changing for the better.

With the message sent to Fleur and Bill their arrival to Teddy and Victoire's home came shortly thereafter. Fleur realized from the sense of panic emitted by Teddy's patronus could only mean that her son-in-law was having an extremely potent case of nerves.

"Teddy dear why don't you go into the kitchen and make us some coffee muggle-style? That should give you something to do, to help calm you a bit? Only maybe you should make yours chamomile tea" she suggested. Teddy seemed relieved at the idea of something to do and rushed off to the kitchen to find the necessary material for making coffee as a muggle would, not that he had much experience in that department.

When he returned he noticed that Fleur had begun helping Victoire get ready to go to St. Mungo's.

"It's time? We're leaving now?"

"Yes. Her contractions are becoming more regular. Go set up the Floo Network and we'll be there in a minute" ordered Fleur. Her daughter did not need his nervous energy on top of her pain.

Moments later they were emerging from the fireplace at the hospital and Victoire was ushered off to a room to be prepped for delivery. Teddy's anxiety did not lesson throughout the entire four hours of labour, not until he heard the content cries of his son, Jeremiah.

His blond curls sprang to life once all his mother's blood and amniotic fluid had been siphoned off of him. He had very little of his father in him physically but his temperament had obviously been inherited. The little boy hardly cried, and only did so when he was in need of something. Otherwise he was most content to lie there and stare at his floating mobiles above the crib. His relatives swooned over him and he was spoiled by every living relative that he had.

Nine months later Teddy and Victoire were welcoming their god-daughter into the world. Their pregnancy, much like Victoire's, had been unplanned but not unwelcomed. Minette suffered only minor morning sickness and only had food cravings during her second trimester. Labor however had been much harder on her than it had been on Victoire. She had spent eight hours trying to deliver naturally but eventually the baby had to be forcibly removed. Rubin and Minette decided to name their bundle of joy Vanessa. Now the quartet who had grown into adults together was raising their children together.

Their children shared in the same experiences and when it was time for them to go off to Hogwarts for the first time theirs had been the biggest gathering at the platform. All aunts, uncles and even grandparents had turned up for the affair.

"Mom, Dad, will you two stop it. You're embarrassing me!" protested Vanessa loudly. Off to the side she could see the equally as embarrassed figure of Jeremiah. She knew that her best friend was enduring his torture silently only for his mother's sake.

The little ones were running around the platform idly not much concerned in the activities taking place around them, knowing that their turn was not far off, thus wanting as much time for fun as they could get. It was not more than two years after Vanessa's birth that Teddy and Victoire had announced that they were expecting twins, one boy and one girl, and one year after that, Rubin and Minette had their first son. Minette was pregnant with her third and final child and she had begun to tire easily and so acquiesced to the requests of her child.

They bid them farewell and waved as the train pulled off into the distance on the familiar path to the building that had shaped their parents history. The gathering stood on Platform 9 ¾ long after the train had become nothing more than a cloud of smoke in the distance reminiscing at how far they had come.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

Life had been kind to the quartet. Their children were enjoying their time at Hogwarts. Vanessa and Jeremiah were in their fourth year at Hogwarts and excelling in all their classes. Micah and Michelle, the twins, were in their second year and doing just as well while Macey, Rubin and Minette's other daughter, had yet to start. She was a little over four and therefore only scarcely aware that her siblings were not home for much of the time. She sat playing in a corner of the room with an enchanted doll and would occasionally join in on whatever it was her cousins were doing at the time.

As Teddy completed his survey of the room he realized how blessed his life had been and how complete he felt at that moment.

"What are you thinking about, Teddy-Bear?" asked Victoire. She had never abandoned that nickname and he never wanted her to. She was still the only one to call her that, just as he was the only one to call her Vic.

He turned to his wife and felt his heart surge with the love he had for her, which had neither lessened nor stagnated but rather had continued to grow with time. The years had done nothing to erase her beauty and age had only made her wiser and more appealing to him.

"Just how completely happy I am. Our lives have come full circle and I don't ever remember noticing that it had begun to do so."

"Neither do I."

"I'm not complaining, mind you, it's just that it all happened so suddenly that I wasn't even aware that a change was taking place you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean" responded Victoire.

Teddy escorted her to the dance floor when he heard their wedding song being played and a wave of contentment washed over him. All the other couples joined them on the dance floor. Minette and Rubin, Hugo and Jenifer, Rose and Rufus, Arthur and Molly, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione; linking the generations. The night passed with hours of dancing, drinking, laughter and sharing. Occasionally the couples would switch partners but mainly they would dance with their spouses, cherishing the love that they had for each other.

The parents knew that it was almost time for the little ones bed times but they were loathe to leave the revelry and return to their normal lives.

As this thought passed through Teddy's head he noticed the two oldest of the children slip outside and he knew, the way only a parent could know, that those best friends would end up more, just as he and Victoire had, and he laughed to himself remembering how he had reacted whenever anyone said anything like that about him. Life can be a funny creature but it would offer you great rewards if you embrace its familiar changes with open arms and nothing but acceptance.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I've already begun a couple new stories, who knows maybe it'll turn out a masterpiece? Jk. Please review and let me kno what u thought of this ending, I'd really appreciate it.**

**i know i didn't stick to the canon but i figured, since it's my fanfic i'm allowed to take some liberties, which i did.**

**It's been quite a journey.**

**Love ya,**

**Lunarskky ;D**


	10. Special Announcement

**AN: This story is now available for download on my two websites.**

But since you've gotten this far that means you've read the entire story so you're probably asking yourself "what the hell does this have to do with me?" Well, for one thing it is a much better edited version, but I also have some news relating to this story. I am planning to do a couple outtakes and I was wondering if that is something you'd be interested in reading?

I am planning to do the outtake on the incident Victoire recalls between her, Teddy and her ex-boyfriend Marcus Valo.

The other would be on the attempted coup that Victoire mentions at the beginning of the story.

I may do an outtake of the conversation between Rubin and Draco the day he finally grew a spine and spoke back to him. You know the day I'm talking about, the day they return from Hogwarts for Christmas holidays.

Those are the only ideas for outtakes for now. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

**Please visit my websites: you'll find a lot of wonderful content because you may have noticed that my photobucket albums have been deleted.**

**lunarskkyfanfiction dot weebly dot com**

**stilllunarskky dot webs dot com**

**Lunar ;D**


End file.
